After All
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Kakashi left eight years ago without realizing he left a pregnant Sakura now that he's back how will he handle proving to Sakura that he will be there not only for her but also for their child. It's certainly hard when the world seems to be against you.
1. Some Kind Of Harmony Is On The Rise

**After All**

**_Chapter One: Some Kind Of Harmony Is On The Rise.  
_**

_Silver hair laid across the dark bed sheets. Moonlight shown through the open curtains having the gentle light fall on the resting lovers. A slim and slender hand reached up and drew circles on the bare chest of the silver haired man. His stomach jumped slightly at the light touches, causing the pinkette next to him to giggle. The silver haired man gently pulled her tighter to him causing her to smile yet again. Her beautiful jade eyes slid shut enjoying the warm touchs of the man she laid next to. _

_"Why must you always do this to me..." the silver haired jonin whispered in her ear. His voice low and husky due to how late it was. The young woman rolled over pulling the man on top of her. _

_"What are you talking about, Kakashi..." his name slid from her lips making him shiver at how right it sounded. The silver haired man leaned down and kissed her hair line. _

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about Sakura." she shivered as his hot breath touched her cold skin. Neither paying attention to the sun that was slowly making it's self know to the sleeping town. Neither worried about the mission they knew that they would be late to. _

"Mommy!" Sakura bolted upright, throwing the blanket from her body. She grabbed a hold of her head realizing how dizzy she was. "Mommy!" Sakura groaned slightly before slipping off the bed. Her bare feet landed on the cold wood floor. Sakura walked from her room to the bedroom right next to hers, peaking into the room her eyes landed on her daughter. Brilliant jade eyes stared at her from across the room. Sakura blinked her eyes a few more times trying to make her eyes adjust to the darkness in the room.

"What is is Mitsuko?" Sakura whispered, trying to feel her way to her daughter's bed. "Ouch." Sakura groaned when she stepped on a toy that was left out.

"I had a bad dream..." the younger girl said, big jade eyes stared at her mother from behind her silver bangs.

"It was just a dream sweetheart." Sakura said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I know... but... can I sleep with you tonight?" Misuko asked. Sakura smiled.

"Just for tonight okay? But you have to clean your bedroom tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Okay." Misuko smiled and followed her mother back down the hallway and to her room. Sakura had to stifle a yawn as she lazily shuffled her feet down the hallway until they reached the bedroom. Sakura flopped down on the bed pulling her daughter with her.

"Night nigh, Mitsuko." Sakura whispered, to the dark room.

"Night night mommy." **  
**

XXX

Blonde hair poked over the side of the building followed by mischievous blue eyes. Said boy quickly turned around, a large bucket of red pant in his hand. "Perfect, he's been standing there for a good ten minutes! We so have him!" Yuki smirked. He came face to face with his twin sister, Shinobu, and his cousin Mitsuko. Shinobu held her hand in front of her face.

"I don't know Yuki-kun, you remember how angry aunt Sakura was last time?" she asked, her blue eyes looked more lavender than blue like her twins.

"Come on Shinobu, My mom won't be that mad!" Mitsuko said, looking over the edge. "He's perfect. That perverted old man has been sitting in front of the porn story for like an hour now!" Mitsuko agreed. Shinobu sighed.

"Okay, Mitsuko-chan." she whispered, she stood up.

"Alright, so it's agreed once we dump the paint we run in different directions and than we'll meet up at the house?" Yuki said, both girls nodded. "Alright, count of three." he whispered, Shinobu back up further from the edge.

"One." she whispered.

Mitsuko moved closer to get a better view of the scene. "Two." she smiled, mischief glowing in her green eyes.

"Three!" Yuki yelled, as he tipped over the bucket. Mitsuko and Yuki's smiles widened as they watched the paint fall closer and closer to the silver haired man who stood under neither them. Mitsuko and Yuki's smiles fell when the paint landed right next to the man.

Mitsuko quickly turned to looked at her cousin. "You missed! How could you miss!"

"Mitsuko?" Shinobu whispered, pointing behind them.

"Like you have better aim than me!" Yuki yelled back.

"Yuki?"

"Seriously Yuki? Obviously I have better aim!"

"You guys!" Shinobu yelled.

"WHAT!" the two turned to looked at her. Horrified lavender eyes stared past them. Her finger pointing up. The two turned around. Their eyes widened when they landed on the silver haired jonin that was squatting in front of them.

"Damn it Yuki! I'm in trouble now!" Mitsuko yelled.

"Not if we run!" Yuki yelled, he scrambled to his feet and took up, Shinobu followed suit. Mitsuko turned to do the same. She let out a grown as she was pulled back, a hand grabbing her shirt. She looked behind her to find her cousin Yuki being held in the same position.

"Keep running Shinobu!" they yelled.

"Now. What was it that you three were trying to do with that paint?" the man asked, his face was covered by a mask, the only visible part of his face was one eye. Yuki quickly closed his mouth knowing nothing could save him.

"Well you see mister. My stupid cousin, Yuki," she said, motioning towards the blonde boy who in return glared at her. "Was trying to paint his sister's hair, and I wasn't going to let him, so the pain can got knocked out of his hand and spilled over the edge of the roof." Mitsuko smiled, hoping that the older man would fall for her story. Yuki rolled his eyes, almost hoping that he wouldn't believe it.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to take you home and talk to your parents." his eyes crinkled into a smile.

"Do Mitsuko first!" Yuki yelled. Mitsuko glared at him.

"Well since you said that, I'll do you first."

The walk to their house was the longest walk for the two. Both dreading what laid behind the door. "This is our house, mister." Yuki said.

"You two live together?" the silver haired man questioned.

"Yeah, my mom and his dad are best friends." Mitsuko said. The older man knocked on the door and waited. Naruto opened the door a smile on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, his eyes wide. "It's... it's been awhile." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded. "I just got back." he whispered. "I see you have kids now." Kakashi said, looking down at the two.

"It seems I'm missing one." Naruto laughed. "I was wondering when you two would show up. Shinobu is already in the house." Naruto moved slightly as the two kids walked in the house. Naruto motioned for Kakashi to follow. "So what did they do?" Naruto asked, as the group walked into the living room.

"Yuki missed." Mitsuko grumbled.

"You missed?" Naruto laughed.

"It was Mitsuko's fault!" Yuki yelled. Naruto laughed again. Kakashi smiled lightly.

"Well. Hopefully we can keep this a secret from your mother." Naruto winked at Mitsuko who smiled brightly. "You guys go play with Shinobu and stay out of trouble okay?"

"Okay!" the two cheered before running out of the room.

"Children? When did this happen?" Kakashi asked, completely shocked.

"About... eight years ago." Naruto smiled. "You have been gone... a long time Kakashi-sensei." he whispered.

"That I have." Kakashi agreed.

"Are you back for good? I heard you where home for a week a few years ago, but Tsunade wouldn't tell me more." Naruto said.

"Yes," he whispered. "I'm back for good." he tried to sound happy. "Where's the mom?" he asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh... well..." Naruto looked down at his hands. "We lost her after the war. Not long after the kids where born. She just didn't make it." his clinched his hands together trying to make the memories go away. Kakashi nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Naruto." Kakashi said.

"It's okay. I had Sakura." Kakashi's chest tightened when her name was thrown out.

"You okay Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, notcing the change in his emotions.

"Fine, fine. I should get going. I just wanted to make sure the kids made it home safe." Kakashi said standing up. Naruto quickly stood up and followed after the older man.

"Kakashi-sensei, wait." Naruto said, grabbing a hold on his arm. "Please don't be a stranger to us. I don't know what exactly happened between you and Sakura... but... we're all you have left. Don't act like we're strangers since you're home now." Kakashi swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'll try not to." he turned around and grabbed the door handle as it turned on it's own. The silver haired jonin gasped when his one dark eyes landed on the pink haired beauty who stood in front of him. She was slightly taller from the last time he had seen her. Her body had deffenitly filled out more. Her lips had a dab of pink on them. Her green eyes shown like they always had. Pink hair was pulled into a messy bun. She looked tired but content. Her mouth opened slightly. He could hear his heart beat pounding in his head. His chest suddenly felt heavy making it feel like he couldn't breath. His body already staring to sweat.

"Kakashi..." her voice sounded like angels.

A/N

Yes yes yes! This is a rewrite! I hope you like it so far. For those of you who read the original it will be slightly different. I have deff gotten better at writing compared to when I wrote this like a million years ago. lol I hope you liked it for those of you who are just reading it and for those who are reading it for the first time :) Leave a review let me know how you liked it :D This will be a kakasaku fic, if you don't like that paring than I'm sorry you're missing out lol. once again hope you enjoyed.

:D


	2. Child Of Light

**After All**

**_Chapter Two: Child Of Light_  
**

Her breath was caught in her throat. She was shocked at how soft her voice was when it came out. Her wide green eyes were stuck staring at his face. The mask covering most of it, his head band covering the rest. Her eyes landed on his one lone eye. She noticed how much older he looked from the last time she had saw him. She closed her eyes doing the math in her head realizing that the man was almost forty years old. Her eyes darted across his face trying to find some type of emotion on his face. "You're back?" she could feel her throat tighten, her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Yes. I'm back." his voice was gentle like she remembered. Her eyes wondered down his body. He looked the same as she remembered. His body not showing any signs of how he had aged in the past ten years. The only thing that gave away of how old he was, was his lone dark eyes that was still stuck on her face.

"For good." she crocked out.

"Yes." The two stood there staring at each other for a moment before Kakashi was pushed slightly out of the way and Sakura was nearly knocked over by a small girl.

"uof!" Sakura grunted as the small arms of her daughter wrapped around her. "Mitsuko." Sakura said looking down at her daughter. Sakura smiled at her using her hand to brush the silver hair out of her daughters face. Sakura bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Kakashi stared at her wide eyed.

"Welcome home mom." Mitsuko said, hugging her mom once more. Naruto stood looking at the group in front of him.

"Mitsuko why don't you help me in the kitchen." Naruto said. Kakakshi and Sakura jumped slightly hearing the voice of Naruto, realizing that they weren't the only ones in the room. A large paper bag was held in Sakura's other hand.

"Sure uncle Naruto." Mitsuko smiled, taking the paper bag from her mother and following Naruto into the kitchen. The two sat staring at each other again. Sakura's free hand slowly reached up wanting to touch the man that had been gone for so long. He stared at her moving hand but made no action to move away or towards the hand. She stopped and moved her hand back down to her side.

"Her name-"

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she whispered, quickly averting his eyes.

XXX

_Sakura glared at the silver haired man who stood on the bank of the river. She training clothes where soaked to the bone. Her pink hair stuck to her scalp. She huffed out trying to blow her pink hair out of her face which only made the silver hair man chuckle. "You looked a little hot, Sakura." he smiled, as he walked closer to the bank. She continued to glare, as she pushed against the current of the river. He stuck his hand down to help her she grabbed a hold and smirked using her in human strength to pull the silver haired man in with her. She giggled as he stood up completely wet. _

_He looked smugly at her, as he took off his outer jonin wear leaving him in a skin tight black under shirt that was connected to his mask. He threw the flack jacket away and began to walk to her. "Kakashi." she stuttered out. Her eyes wondered down his body, the tight black under shirt making her mouth water slightly at how well toned his body was. "Put me down!" she screeched out as he grabbed a hold of her and threw her over his shoulder and back into the cold water. _

_Sakura pulled herself out of the water, Kakashi following. Once she was out of the water she stripped off her red top leaving her in just her white bindings. It was Kakashi's turn to stare at the beautiful pink haired beauty. His eyes roamed over her bound breast that where still large. Then his eyes roamed down to her small waist lowering his eyes he watched as she rung out the extra water that had collected in her shorts. She looked up and realized that he was watching her. She smirked and slowly raised her arms above her head giving him a good view of her body. _

_He growled slightly and walked over to her. He grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her to him. She smiled at his possessiveness. "You really need to stop doing this to me." he growled into her hair. She giggled. _

_"Not today." she whispered. He looked down at her sadly. _

_"Alright." he said, before placing a kiss on her lips. He smiled, before pulling her down to lay on his chest as he looked up at the sun that was slowly setting. Sakura smiled, and snuggled into his chest. She took in a large intake of breath, she loved the smell of him. He had the slight smell of musk and sweat from their training but he always had the slight scent of sandalwood on him. The two laid there for a long time before either talked, enjoying the comfortable silence. _

_ "Kakashi?" Sakura asked, opening her eyes. She sat up slightly on his chest and stared at his face. Her eyes landed on his scared eyes and waited for him to open his eyes to look at her. _

_"Yes?" _

_"If we..." she stopped. "Never mind." she said, quickly before moving to lay back down but was stopped by Kakashi who sat up and grabbed a hold of her arm. _

_"No what is it?" he asked, his dark eyes stared at her. She quickly turned away, her eyes avoiding his. "Please tell me Sakura-koi. You know you can tell me anything." his voice was sweet as he brushed her hair out of her face. She looked at him and smiled lightly at him. She slowly brought her hand up and cupped his face, slowly moving in she placed a kiss on his covered lips. Pulling away she could feel his breath on her lips. Her heart fluttered. "I was just wondering... if we ever had children..." he flinched slightly. "What would we name them." Kakashi breathed out. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his hands. _

_It scared him slightly. The thought of having children. He than looked down at the young girl who laid on him. She was just a child herself. He rubbed her arm, "If I had a daughter Mitsuko, and a son Obito." he pulled her down and gave her a quick kiss. "But lets not think about that for a long time." he said, giving her a hard kiss on the lips the only thought going through her mind was the pregnancy test that was sitting on her bathroom counter waiting for her to take._

XXX

Kakashi sat at the dinner table. He continued to stare at the three sets of eyes that stared him down. He shifted and tried to look as indifferent as possible. At that moment in time Naruto plopped down at the table making Kakashi jump slightly. "Jumpy?" Naruto asked.

"A little." Kakashi said. "After being in Iwagakure for so long you become jumpy."

"I would imagine so." Naruto said.

"Wait! You where in Iwagakure? That was a battle zone until this month!" Yuki said.

"That's right. Kakashi-sensei was part of that team that was there to make peace." Naruto said. All three kids looked at him amazed.

"Wait! Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi! As is like the Copy cat ninja!" Mitsuko asked. Kakashi chuckled.

"Don't tell me they teach you about me in the academy?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah they do! They talk about dad too!" Yuki smiled.

"When are thy making you Hokage?" Kakashi asked, looking at Naruto.

"Tsunade-baa-chan said once this war was over she would step down. Since you're back I suppose it will be pretty soon." Kakashi smiled.

"Your father would be so proud of you." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded, and ruffled his own sons hair.

"Dinner is ready." the five turned to look at Sakura who walked in to the room with a large serving plate. Her medical coat was replaced by a white apron. She smiled as she placed the food down. The overwhelming smell of the meet filled the room. She turned back out to the kitchen to grab the rice and the soup. She smiled and sat down in between Mitsuko and Kakashi. "Did you three wash your hands?" Sakura asked, giving the three of them the look before Yuki and Mitsuko got up and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"So which ones?" Kakashi asked, motioning towards the children.

"Yuki and Shinobu are mine." Naruto said, reaching for the food.

"So?" he looked over questioningly at Sakura. His heart pained thinking that she had a child with another man.

"Mitsuko is mine." she whispered, pouring some rice on to her plate. Kakashi nodded even though he felt sick to his stomach. Not only did she have a child, but the father was not around. But the one thing that got him the most was that she was named after the name he had told her so many years ago. It pained him to think that there was another man out there somewhere that go to love the pink haired beauty as much as he did.

"Mom, do I have a big forehead?" Mitsuko asked, sitting down at the table with Yuki.

"No sweetheart. I have a big forehead." Sakura said.

"But your so pretty momma." Mitsuko said.

"So? Why do you ask?"

"Some kids at the academy said I had a big forehead." Mitsuko whispered.

"Don't listen to them sweetheart, they're just jealous."

"You could always call them pig." Naruto said, through a mouthful of food. Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Pig?" the three questioned.

"Your aunt Ino used to make fun your mom growing us. So your mom used to always call her a pig."

"No way!" the three kids started laughing. "Why did you call aunt Ino a pig?" they questioned.

"Your aunt Ino and I didn't always used to be friends. We both liked the same boy so we didn't really get along." Sakura said.

"So you liked uncle Shikamaru?" Mitsuko asked.

"No. It was someone else."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said. The three kids looked at him.

"Your old teammate? Right dad?"

"Yes that's right. Sakura liked Sasuke a lot and so did aunt Ino. So did Uncle Lee!"

"No way!" the three kids asked. The three adults laughed at there antics.

"So are one of them my daddy?" Mitsuko asked.

"No sweetheart. Your father is a very complex man." Sakura said. The way her tone came out told the group that that conversation was over. After a few minutes of quite eating Sakura stood up. "Is everyone done?" she asked, before walking around the table and taking the plates. "Mitsuko, Yuki you two have kitchen duty. Shinobu go ahead and start your bath." Sakura said, walking into the kitchen.

Naruto and Kakashi stood up. "I should get going. I have to get everything back together at my apartment." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"You should say good bye to Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and walked to the kitchen where he found Sakura filling up the sink with soapy water.

"Sakura?" her name felt smooth as it fell from his lips. She turned around quickly not realizing that he was standing so close. "I came to say goodbye. Thank you for the wonderful food." she nodded as he turned to leave.

"Kakashi." he stood frozen. Something about the way her voice said his name he couldn't stop himself from his heart skipping a beat. "Don't be a stranger okay?" she asked. He smiled lightly at her.

"Okay." and he was gone. She took a deep breath and let the tears fall from her green eyes.

"Aunt Sakura?" Yuki asked as him and Mitsuko walked into the kitchen.

"I can finish the dishes you two. Just get ready for bed." she whispered, not turning to look at them. They walked out of the kitchen and Naruto was walking in.

"You okay?" he questioned leaning against the wooden frame.

"I never thought I'd see him again. I didn't think he'd live." she whispered, her tears fell into the sink. Naruto swallowed and nodded. "I think... I'm still in love with him." she turned to look at the blonde who looked at her with a small sad smile. Her face already red from the tears.

A/N

:D How was that for the second chapter of the rewrite. Yes I know it's different from the original but just bare with me :D Also about the chapter name Mitsuko means child of light. :) Hope you liked this for those who are rereading or for those who are just now reading.


	3. Do You Love Her?

**After All**

**_Chapter Three: Do You Love Her?  
_**

Eyes fluttered opened when the light landed on her face from the opened window. She closed her eyes tightly before groaning as she rolled over. Her pink hair was a mound of mess on top of her head. _Remember to close the blinds next time you don't have to work... _She thought to herself, as she finally opened her eyes. Rolling back around her hand landed on a piece of paper that laid on one of her pillows. She let out a loud yawn as she grabbed a hold of the paper. Sitting up she leaned against the wall that sat behind her pillow. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked down at the paper to see Naruto's sloppy hand writing.

**I took Mitsuko and Shinobu to their Kunoichi lessons or where ever you girls call it. Yuki went over to Neji's to hang out with Shiro. I need you to get the girls... I'm going to see Hinata...**

**-Naruto. **

Sakura smiled sadly at the thought of where her friend would be that day. Her eyes almost filled with tears, but she stopped herself. She moved the blankets to the side before crawling out of bed and shuffling to the bathroom.

XXX

"Sakura will pick you two up in a few hours." Naruto said, with a small wave.

"You aren't going to stay, dad?" Shinobu asked, her hair was pulled up into pig tails. She stood up quickly whipping the dirt from her hands onto her tan pants.

"No sweetheart. I have a lot to do today." Naruto said, as he turned away from the girls and began to walk away.

_Uncle Naruto has been acting strange... _Mitsuko thought, as she grabbed a hold of her friends hand and pulled her to the area where all the other Kunoichi in training where sitting.

XXX

Naruto walked away from his daughter his heart breaking inside slightly. He closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. Shinobu reminded him so much of his late wife. He brought his hand up to play with the gold band that sat on his left ring finger. His feet knew where he was going so he hardly needed to open his eyes. The walk wasn't a long one but it seemed like forever until he finally stopped in front of the large gray stone. His feet felt heavy when he stopped. His blue eyes wondered down the names until they landed on her name.

_Uzumaki Hinata. _

He swallowed hard trying to forget the day she had left him. They where in a time of war. She had always been so reckless when it came to him. He tightened his eyes. Crystalline tears fell from his closed eyes.

_"No! No! Hinata!" wide blue eyes stared into her lavender ones. His hand reached up and touched the place where she was bleeding. His hand trying to stop the flow of blood that was coming from her body. The wet ground around them soaked up her blood. "No, this can't be happening!" his eyes darted around hoping to find a reason that this wasn't true. _

_She smiled at him, her own tears fell from her eyes. "I knew." she let out a cough, blood dripped down the sides of her mouth. "You would be in trouble Naruto-kun. I had to save you." her voice was cracking. _

_"No... Hinata-chan... this can't be happening. This isn't real!" he cried. "Sakura! Sakura! Someone! I need a medic!" he looked around desperately trying to find a flash of pink hair. Finding none he looked back down at his wife. He let out a sob, his whole body shaking. "Why... Hinata... why." he bent down pressing his forehead to hers. His tears falling on her face. _

_"They're beautiful." she whispered. _

_"What?" he asked shocked. His blue eyes searching for an answer as to what she was saying. Was she already losing her thought process? _

_"Our children... Naruto-kun... Our children... I can't wait for you to see them..." she whispered, before another couch racked through her body. _

_"Children?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. _

_"Twins. Yuki and Shinobu." Naruto let another sob out as he pulled his wife to him. His blood covered hand brushed through her hair. He clung to her. Willing to make this go away. Hoping that he would awake soon to find that it was just a dream. "I love you, and our children." Naruto nodded. _

_"I will always love you Hinata." He pulled her closer to him. Her chest moved faster and her breathes came out louder and finally she didn't move any longer. _

Blue eyes opened. Naruto turned and looked next to him. Kakashi stood next to him. Hands in pocket and one eye staring hard at the stone that laid in front of them. "It's been eight years since I stood here." Kakashi said, his voice was no more than a whisper.

"Yeah... You have been gone a long time." Naruto nodded. "Do you think we can talk?" Naruto asked, his voice was extremely serious.

XXX

Sakura walked down the dirt road and to the area where the Kunoichi in training met. "Hello you two." Sakura smiled as she walked up to her daughter and Mistuko.

"Hey mom!" Mitsuko smiled, running up to her mom.

"Hi Aunt Sakura." Shinobu smiled, as she got up from her spot in the grass and walked to where her Aunt was standing.

"How do you two feel about meeting up with Ino-san?" Sakura asked.

"Okay!" the two girls cheered following Sakura further into town. The two enjoyed spending time with Ino so they were excited to spend the afternoon with them. Sakura smiled as the tea shop she was supposed to met the blonde woman at came into view. Walking into the building she spotted the blonde right away. The group walked to the booth that she sat it. Mitsuko and Shinobu sat together on one side before Sakura plopped down next to Ino.

"So guess what I saw." Ino giving Sakura a knowing smile.

"What?" Sakura asked, not really sure she wanted to know.

"A certain blonde haired knuckle head walked with a silver haired jonin." the blonde raised her eye brows. Sakura looked down at her hands that sat down on the wooden table.

_What is that idiot thinking..._ she thought, trying to brush what Ino had said away.

XXX

The apartment door shut behind Naruto as he entered the dusty old apartment. He glanced around the house realizing that this room hadn't been inhabited in eight years. His eyes landed on the book shelf that first book other than the perverted books that Jiraya had written was a large medical book. He knew right away that it was the book Sakura had complained she couldn't find when she moved in with him.

Kakashi who had walked in before him plopped down on the couch that sat in the living room. The couch spat out dust. Kakashi let out a cough as he stood up and walked to the window opening it some of the dust quickly flew out from the apartment. The silver haired man turned around and sat back down on the couch. His lone black eye followed Naruto as he moved to the book case. Naruto's hand ran across the dusty cover of the medical book. Opening the cover he read the inside.

_Congratulations on being head of the hospital! _

His blue eyes drifted to the bottom of the page.

_You're beautiful. _He smiled lightly trying to imagine his old sensei saying such kind words.

"You wanted to talk?" Kakashi finally spoke. Naruto shut the book and turned to look at him.

"Yes I did." Naruto turned and glared at the man. Kakashi raised his visible eye brow. "Why did you leave?" Kakashi sighed knowing this talk would happen sooner or later.

"I was assigned it. I had to leave."

"That's a lie and we both know it." Naruto glared at the silver haired jonin. Kakashi brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes before brushing his hair back.

"It was for the best..." he mumbled.

"How can you say that... She loved you!" Naruto yelled.

"She was just a child! She didn't know what love was!" Kakashi yelled.

"She was a child and than she had to raise a child alone!" Naruto glared.

"I didn't know she was pregnant! I thought if I left she would forget about me move on. Find someone her own age..."

"Well she didn't." Naruto glared at the man. "You know... she's yours." Kakashi bent forward and shook his head 'no'

"She can't be." he whispered.

Naruto snorted. "How many men do you know that have silver hair?"

"Not many..." he whispered.

"Admit it!" Naruto yelled. "You were scared! Scared to become a father. You thought you would do something wrong! Well you know what you did do something wrong! You weren't there."

"I couldn't."

"Why the hell not!"

"It's taboo!" Kakashi looked up at him and glared. "She was 17! I was her teacher! Fourteen years her senior!"

"Tsunade knows! She knew from the beginning. Sakura loves you." His voice was softer at the end.

Kakashi snorted. "In all the time we spent together she never told me she loved me. How could she love me?"

"I never thought I would say these words to you. But you must be an idiot!"

"If you're so smart that what do I do?" Kakashi glared at his former student.

"Do you love her?" His blues eyes darted across the older mans face looking for some answer. "It's a yes or no question. Do you love her?"

"I don't know..."

"Well you better find out soon."

"What should I do?"

"How do all relationships start? Ask her out on a date."

A/N

How was that for a third chapter? Sorry it's kinda moving a little fast I'm going off of what was written in the first write of this. I hope those of you who are reading this are enjoying it :D I did hit over 200 reviews so I know there are some people who are reading this which excites me :) Hope you like it!


	4. Liquor Before Beer You're In The Clear

**After All**

**_Chapter Four: Liquor Before Beer You're In The Clear. Beer Before Liquor You've Never Been Sicker.  
_**

Sakura quickly walked down the crowded streets of Konoha. Her white flats collecting the dust from the dirt walk away. Her hands where full of two brown bags filled with new clothing. She was wearing a red skirt that covered all the way down to her legs, a red top adored her top along with a white scarf that covered her neck to keep her warm. She smiled down at her daughter who walked a few steps a head of her. _The winter months are coming fast this year. _Sakura thought with a shiver as the street lights began to turn on.

"Hurry up mom!" Mitsuko yelled back to her mother.

"Slow down sweetheart!" Sakura called back to the silver haired girl, causing her to stop and wait for her mother. "Are you excited?" Sakura asked, once she caught up to where her daughter was standing.

"Excited for what mom?" Mitsuko asked, placing her hands into her pockets to keep them warm.

"For your birthday of course, it's only a few months away." Sakura smiled.

"It's four months mom. That's a long way to wait." Mistuko said with a shrug. Sakura rolled her eyes knowing her daughter was more than excited for her up coming birthday. The two walked up the stone steps to the front door. Sakura placed her foot on the wood before gently sliding the door open. Mitsuko quickly ran in first, Sakura smiled as she placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Hey. Hurry up and get dressed." Naruto said walking into the kitchen, he sat up on the counter next to where Sakura was standing.

"What do you mean get dressed? I have clothes on." Sakura said, with a huff.

"Everyone's going out tonight. I guess Ino and Shikamaru have some big news they want to tell us." Naruto said with a shrug. Sakura rolled her eyes and batted him off the counter.

"What about that kids?" Sakura asked, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms. Naruto rolled her eyes.

"Iruka said he would watch them tonight." Naruto quickly said, proving to Sakura he had already thought this one through so she had to go out tonight. Sakura had taken the week off from her duties of head of the hospital and no missions so she could have time with her daughter. Get everything ready for the new school year and what not.

"I didn't take a week off from work to hang out with you." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at the blonde man.

"Come on," Naruto whined giving Sakura a little push. She rolled her eyes at him before walking out of the kitchen and to her bedroom to change. Sakura closed the door behind her before walking to her closest. Placing a finger to her chin she looked around the room trying to find the perfect outfit. she figured if she was being forced to go out tonight she might as well look good.

"Perfect." she smiled, as she grabbed a black pencil skirt and a red ruffled top. Walking back into her bedroom she found Shinobu and Mitsuki sitting on her bed. "Well hello you two. And what do I owe you for this wonderful get together?" Sakura smiled at the two.

Shinobu quickly looked down embarrassed, while Mitsuko smiled. "Shinobu has a crush on this boy we go to the academy with!" she cheered.

"Shh! Mitsuko! Don't be too loud or Yuki will hear you!" Shinobu squeaked before covering her cousins mouth. Sakura let out a laugh as she placed the clothing she picked out on the bed.

"That's pretty mom." Mitsuko said, taking Shinobu's hands away from her mouth.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled. "Now who is this boy you like?" Shinobu's face turned bright red.

"His name is Kyo Inuzuka. He's Hana-san's son." Mitsuko smirked.

"Isn't he 12?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah!" Mitsuko said, smiling. While Shinobu looked like she was about to faint. Sakura quickly changed into the new clothing she had picked out.

"I think he's a little too old for you." Sakura said, moving to go to her bathroom. The two girls following.

"That's what I told Mitsuko." Shinobu said quietly.

"Mom you said love doesn't have an age." Mitsuko countered back. Sakura laughed as she put a light amount of make up on, before brushing her long hair.

"You're right. But I also said that love has no age once you hit a certain age. Right now though, you two are much to young to even be thinking about boys." Sakura said, as she pulled her hair up into a loose bun.

"I told you!" Shinobu said. Mitsuko rolled her eyes. Sakura laughed again as she walked to her closet and pulled a pair of red high heels out.

"Let's go you two." Sakura said, ushering the two out of the bedroom. She shut the door behind her. "Shinobu." Sakura said, as Mitsuko ran up a head. "If you still like him in a few years Go after him." Sakura winked causing the indigo haired girl to blush. She nodded before running to go catch up with her cousin. "Let's go Naruto! Yuki!" Sakura called as she walked to the front door. Naruto and Yuki where already standing there waiting.

"Gosh aunt Sakura you always take sooo long." Yuki whined, as him and the two girl walked out of the house and into the busy streets of Konoha. Naruto laughed as he shut the door behind the group and locked the door. The five quickly made their way down the road and to the apartment complex that Iruka lived in. Walking up the stairs they came to a stop at the door. Sakura quickly knocked and was welcomed by the smiling face of Iruka.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Iruka said with a smile a light blush on his face.

"Hi Iruka." she smiled.

"I see the gangs all here?" he asked with a laugh. "I got tons of scary movies and popcorn so we are ready to go." The three walked through the door with a wave to their parents.

"Thanks Iruka it means a lot that you always watch them for us on such shot notice." she said giving a small glare at Naruto who waved her off as he walked down the stairs.

"It's not a problem. They're good kids." he smiled, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I guess I'll see you later tonight than?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'll see you later tonight, Sakura-chan." he said with a smile as she turned to follow Naruto. Iruka sighed and shut the door. It was so hard for him to talk to her. She had really grown into a beautiful woman.

Naruto smirked at her when she fell into step with him. "What?" she asked, questioningly.

"Nothing." Naruto said, his smirk only growing.

"Seriously Naruto." Sakura glared at him. He laughed.

"I'm just saying, It's pretty obvious how you flirt with Iruka."

"Wait! What! I do NOT flirt with Iruka!" Sakura yelled, her face turning as red as her blouse.

"Sure Sakura. What ever you say." Naruto said, with a smirk as he opened the door to the bar. Loud music played as the two walked in.

"Sakura! You finally made it!" Sakura's eyes widened as she was quickly bombarded by Ino.

"Sorry I didn't realize we took so long." Sakura said. "So what's the big news you have to tell everyone?"

"I'm pregnant!" Ino screamed. Sakura quickly closed her eyes trying to will away the massive head ache she always had when ever Ino was around. This would be Ino's fifth pregnancy since her marriage to Shikamaru. It was like the two never stopped. Ino now owned the Yamanaka flower shop she she was never on active duty anymore and the only time the blonde worked at the hospital was when they were backed up.

"That's great to hear." Sakura smiled.

"I know! I'm sooo excited! I hope we have another girl!" she cheered.

"So I take it you two have heard the good news?" Shikamaru asked, walking over to the small group.

"How could we not?" Naruto questioned. Ino turned and glared at him. "How about I buy you a drink to congratulate you!" Naruto quickly said, pulling Shikamaru away from the mood crazy blonde.

"Aren't you excited for me Forehead!" Ino smiled.

"I am very excited for you." Sakura smiled, as the two made their way further into the bar. "Who's all coming tonight?"

"Like everyone! Neji! Tenten!" Ino cheered seeing the other couple walk into the bar. Sakura quickly made her way to where Naruto and Shikamaru were standing.

"Was I like that when I was pregnant?" Sakura asked, as she ordered a beer.

"No, but you got really pissed over the smallest things." he said with a shrug as he took a swig of his beer. Sakura glared at him as she grabbed her beer and walked away from the two. She waved to Lee as she saw him now sitting with Tenten and Neji who had successfully gotten away from Ino. She moved and sat down at the booth next to Tenten.

"Hey." Sakura smiled at the brunette.

"Hey Sakura," Tenten smiled. "How's life been?" she asked.

"Hectic," Sakura laughed. "You?"

"Same as you. Never thought it be this hard raising a son and being a ninja." she nodded.

"I'll drink to that." Sakura said, clanging her beer bottle to Tenten's glass. The two women laughed as Naruto sat down next to them.

"Did you see who Ino invited?" Naruto whispered to Sakura. She turned and look to the door to see Kakashi walk in.

"I didn't know Hatake was back." Neji inquired. Sakura glared at the blonde woman from across the bar. She pushed Naruto causing him to land on the floor.

"I need another drink." Sakura mumbled and she finished off her beer.

"Well hello there." Sakura looked up from her new beer as Genma walked up to her.

"Hello Genma." Sakura said as she took another swig of her drink.

"So it seems like the crazy blonde invited everyone she knows." he laughed.

"Sure seems that way." Sakura rolled her eyes as she went to walk past him only to run into the hard chest of none other than Kakashi. "Shit," she mumbled.

"Hello Sakura." his voice deep and smooth causing her legs to weaken. She quickly chugged the remains of her new beer and turned around to order another one.

"Hi Kakashi." she said quickly.

"So... um..." Kakashi fumbled over his words unsure of how this date asking went. Naruto said he need to ask her out on a date. How had it been so easy back than to ask her out, but now it was the only thing he wasn't able to do. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him before taking a chug of her beer.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed as the blonde ran across the bar. "I love this song! Come dance with me before I get fat and ugly!" Ino screamed, dragging the pinkette away. It was the only time Sakura had actually been thankful of her obnoxious blonde friend. Kakashi sighed in defeat and went to find Asuma and Genma.

"You didn't tell me Kakashi was back!" Ino hissed at her pink haired friend when she knew they were far enough away from the rest of the group.

"Why does it matter Ino?" Sakura questioned, as the two danced together.

"Hmmm... I don't know? Maybe because he's your baby's daddy?" Ino said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It's not like its any of your concern."

"Sakura. You're one of my best friends. It matters to me if there is something that bothers you."

"Well it doesn't bother me." Sakura glared, as she walked away from the dance floor.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto called running up to the pinkette.

"What Naruto?" she glared tuning to look at him as he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes searching for an answer.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." she said, pulling her arm out of his grasp. She walked to the bar before ordering another drink this time something stronger than the beer she had been drinking. She shivered as the liquor burned going down.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Naruto asked walking back up to her.

"I'm fine. Seriously Naruto. Stop worrying about me." Sakura said, her voice slurring slightly. "I'm going to go get Mitsuko. I'll see you in the morning, and with that she walked from the club.

Naruto turned around to see Kakashi walking towards him. "I couldn't do it." Kakashi mumbled.

"Do what?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I couldn't ask her on a date." he sighed in defeat. Naruto sighed and shook his head. He would defiantly have to step in and help now.

XXX

Sakura welcomed the cold night air that surrounded her as she walked from the bar back to Iruka's apartment. She came to a stop at a park bench before taking of her red high heels. "I hate dressing up." she mumbled to herself, her lower lip sticking out lightly signaling that she was close to crying. "Stupid Ino and her dumb party. Stupid Naruto. Stupid Kakashi." she sighed and stood up from the bench knowing that sitting there wouldn't get her closer to home.

She closed her eyes happy that it was cold again. Her feet padded a long the now empty streets, the only lights coming from the street lights. She smiled when Iruka's apartment complex came into view. She slowly walked up the stairs until she reached the door. She stared at the closed door before knocking. She shivered as the wind blew through the open hallway. She smiled when she heard the click of the door unlocking.

"Sakura?" she looked up to see Iruka, he was wearing blue pin strip pajama pants and a matching long sleeved shirt. "Are you okay?" he whispered. She jumped slightly when he reached out and touched her cheek as he brushed away the tears she hadn't realized she'd been crying.

"No." she whispered.

"Come in." he said, quickly as she walked into the house. She smiled at how clean the house was even when he was watching three children. "They're all asleep in the back room." he said. Sakura nodded. "Let me get you some water." Iruka said, quickly as he walked into the kitchen, searching through his cabinets he grabbed a glass and filled it with water for her. He turned around to find Sakura in the kitchen. "Here." he handed her the water.

"You're a real sweet guy you know that Iruka. You do so much for Naruto and I." she said, as she moved closer to the dark haired man. He blushed.

"Thank you Sakura." he whispered as she took a drink of water.

"You look really cute with your hair down like that." she whispered, moving closer to him, she brushed a hand through his hair which was down.

"uh..." Iruka fumbled over his words as she moved closer to him. He backed up into the kitchen counter her body moving closer to his.

"Real cute." she whispered, as she placed her half drunken glass on the counter. She pushed up onto her tipy toes before gently pressing her lips to his. Iruka's brown eyes widened as he stared into Sakura's closed eyes. He could smell the strawberry shampoo she used more than he ever had before. Sakura pulled back slowly a smile on her lips as she opened her eyes slowly.

Iruka continued to stare at her. His eye searching her body trying to see if it was just alcohol talking. Iruka quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him. His lips crashed into hers. Her mouth opened surprised at his forcefulness. She didn't pull away but moved in closer allowing him the access he wanted. He smiled. His tongue ready to explore her mouth. His eyes widened when her hands forcefully pushed against his chest pushing him back. He stared at her wide eyes. She stared back her eyes just as wide.

She leaned forward and heaved, throwing up the alcohol she had drunken all over him and his floor. "I am so sorry." Sakura groaned out before throwing up again. Iruka just stood there.

"For the throw up or the kiss?" he asked.

"The throw up." she whispered, looking up at him. He chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry about it. Go take a shower I'll clean this up." Iruka said, leading her to the bathroom. He got her to the bathroom before she decided she needed to throw up again.

"I normally don't drink this much. I swear." she said, before throwing up into the toilet.

"It's okay." Iruka assured her, as he handed her a towel, and a large shirt and a pair of boxers. Sakura started to strip from her clothing. Iruka's face turned bright red. "I'll leave you to it." he replied quickly shutting the door behind him. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Had that really happened? Had she really kissed him? He looked down at his pajamas to find them covered in her throw up. He quickly walked to his bedroom and changed from the dirty clothes. He walked to the closest opening it he placed the dirty clothes in to washer. After that was started he walked to the spare bedroom where he found Shinobu and Mitsuko fast asleep on the bed, and Yuki passed out on his cot that was on the floor. Shutting the door he walked back to the kitchen and began to clean up the throw up.

After Sakura was done with her shower she walked out of the bathroom, she placed her clothes next to the couch and walked into the kitchen to find it spotless. Iruka stood with just a black tight shirt and a pair of boxers. "Oh Sakura." he said, turning around to look at her. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. His eyes wondered over her bare legs and the rest of her that was dressed in his big clothes. His face reddened as his eyes landed on her. Her long pink hair made the shirt wet causing into to cling to her body. "You can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch." he whispered, walking over to her.

The top of her head reached his shoulders so she got a good look at his toned body as he stepped next to her. Turning the light off. "You don't have to take the couch." she whispered before pulling his along the dark corridor and to his bedroom. Shutting and locking the door behind them. The only thought going through Iruka's mind was: I could get used to this.

A/N

:D That was deff best chapter I have ever written. Anyway I hope you guys aren't worried that this will be an IruSaku it won't this is a KakaSaku I just wanted to and more drama to this them I did the first one. And I feel like I do a much better job describing how adults are considering I was just a kid when I first wrote this lol Any please review let me know how you like it :D


	5. A Mans Gotta Do What A Mans Gotta Do

**I know I normally don't do an A/N at the beginning of a chapter unless I find it important to do so! So here's the important part! :D**

**One of my super awesome readers/reviewers (Morbidly-funny) did an awesome fanart of Mitsuko! If you guys want to check it out I have the link on my profile so go check it out :D It's badass! Anyway... on to the fic :)**

**After All**

**_Chapter Five: A Mans Gotta Do What A Mans Gotta Do. _  
**

The first thing that went off in Sakura's mind the next morning was: How much had I had to drink? Considering that her head hurt so much she didn't even want to move. The second was, she was facing a different way that she normally did and she did not like that. The third and most important was that she was most certainly not in her bed or house for that matter. She groaned and opened an eye slightly trying to find who the random guy was she had went home with. Looking around she wasn't able to find any piece of evidence of who's house she was. She groaned. She would definitely be in for a ear load from Naruto once she got home.

Rolling over she looked on night stand to see a glass of water and two pills that she knew would keep her awful hang over at bay. Grabbing them she quickly chugged them down. She sighed in content as the cold water got rid of the cotton mouth she was previously having. She sat up as slowly as she could not wanting to aggravate her already pissed off head. She pushed off the covers and found herself naked. "God damnit." she growled. Looking around the room she found a pair of shorts and top. Looking down she made sure she looked okay not wanting to walk out looking god awful.

She opened the door to the bedroom and finally realized who's house she was in. _Iruka? Really Sakura! Have you lost your mind!_ she yelled at herself as she walked down the hallway. Turning to look into the living room she heard a big commotion coming from the kitchen. Walking to the door way she was shocked to find Mitsuko and Iruka standing over the stove working on cooking breakfast together. Iruka turned around to grab more eggs that were on the table but stopped. A large grin spread on his face. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Sakura said, she felt odd standing in front of him. She turned and looked at Mitsuko who turned to look at her mom.

"Morning mama!" Mitsuko smiled. "Iruka-san and I are making pancakes!" she cheered. Sakura smiled.

"Are you now?" Sakura asked as she walked closer to her.

"Yeah! He even said we could put chocolate chips in it!" Mitsuko cheered. Sakura laughed. She turned around and looked at Iruka. She looked over his face hoping to find some sign that he didn't have feelings for her. She closed her eyes when he blushed slightly at her.

_Damn... _"Where is Shinobu and Yuki?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto came and got them this morning so they could have breakfast with Hinata." Iruka said.

_Double damn!_ Sakura groaned inward knowing that Naruto would know that she had stayed the night her. It would make it extra hard for her to explain to both boys that it was just a mix up. It had been the alcohol. Nothing more.

"Iruka-san! I can't get it to flip!" Mitsuko said slightly annoyed. Iruka laughed lightly before walking to Mitsuko and helping her finish the last pancake. Once the pancakes were all on the table Sakura sat down. Mitsuko moved from her spot at the stove and sat down at the table.

"Would you two like some milk." Sakura shivered at how close he was. His voice was smooth.

"Yes please!" Mitsuko smiled, as she shoved a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Sakura?" Iruka asked, as his hand slight touched her shoulder causing her to shiver once more. She nodded her head in agreement. She sighed and became less ridged as Iruka moved from her side to the refrigerator. After a few moments he came back with three glasses of milk.

"Thank you Iruka-san!" Mitsuko smiled as she quickly gulped down at milk.

"Yes thank you." Sakura smiled sheepishly. The three ate in silence but Sakura couldn't help but feel Iruka's eyes on her. After the group finished eating Sakura stood up to help put the dishes in the sink. "Mitsuko, why don't you go and collect your things so we can head home." Sakura said, Mitsuko nodded and walked down the hallway. Once Mitsuko was gone Iruka was behind her. She shivered as he brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

"You can just barrow the clothes and give them back to me later." she shivered once more. She hated this feeling. The feeling of being vulnerable to a man. She didn't like it. At all. She nodded not trusting herself to speak. Iruka quickly backed away from her as they heard Mitsuko coming back from the spare bedroom. For this Sakura was great-full for.

"All ready to go!" Mitsuko cheered. Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"Say Thank you to Iruka for having you over." Sakura said to her daughter as they walked down the door.

"Thank you Iruka-san for having me over! And teaching me how to make pancakes!" Mitsuko smiled as she hugged the man before walking out of the house. Sakura backed out from the house.

"Thank you again Iruka." Sakura said, hoping she could slip out but was stopped when his hand grabbed a hold of hers. The warmth of his touch made her miss the touch of a certain man. She gulped as she looked up into his eyes.

"When can I see you again?" he asked, his voice pleading for her to answer.

"I..." Sakura turned and looked at her daughter who was already walking down the stairs. "I don't know." she said truthfully. Iruka nodded.

"Have a good day." he reached over slightly and kissed her on the forehead. Her hand slipped from his grasp. She sighed in relief once his door was shut. At least that was over with all she had to deal with now was Naruto. Great.

"Hey! Mitsuko wait up!" Sakura called to her daughter who was a ways ahead of her. Mistuko came to a quick stop and waited for her mom to catch up. "Did you have fun last night?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!" Mistuko smiled, grabbing a hold of her moms hand. Before walking forward. "Hey mom?" Mistsuko questioned looking up at her mom. Sakura raised an eyebrow as if tell her daughter to continue. "Why don't I have a dad?" Sakura grip tightened on her daughter's hand. "Cause I mean I know why Shinobu and Yuki don't have a mom. Cause aunt Hinata passed away. But did my daddy die?" she asked. Sakura continued to stare forward.

"It's complicated sweetheart." that was the only thing Sakura's mind could come up with. Her head was reeling. She didn't know what to do. Mitsuko sighed.

"I'm tired of everything being complicated!" Mistuko yelled. Sakura sighed as she tried to calm herself down. "I want to be normal! I want to have a dad! Sure uncle Naruto is cool and everything but he's my uncle! I want a dad, mom!" Mitsuko huffed. Sakura dropped her daughters hand.

"Okay Mistuko." Mistuko looked up at her mom with wide eyes. "Who would you want to be your dad?" Sakura had given up. She didn't know what to do. She had tried everything she could think of to be a good mom.

"Iruka-san is nice. I had fun this morning. I guess that's why I really want a dad. So we can do stuff like that." Mitsuko said looking up at her mom. "I'm sorry mom... I didn't mean to say that."

"No it's alright sweetheart, I haven't really been fair to you." Sakura said as she ruffled her daughters hair.

"No it's okay mommy. I don't have to have a daddy." Mitsuko said as the two came to a stop at their house. It was than that Sakura noticed the silver haired man who was sitting one her front steps.

Kakashi stood up quickly when Sakura can into view. "Here Mitsuko." Sakura said handing her daughter the keys to the house.

"Good afternoon Kakashi-san." Mitsuko smiled at the man as she walked past him and to the front door. Sakura came to a stop in front of the silver haired man. Sakura waited until Mitsuko was in the house and the door was closed.

"Kakashi." her voice was no more than a whisper. Kakashi's lone eye continue to stare at the clothing she was wearing. He couldn't stop thinking she was wearing someone elses clothes. A man's clothes. She hadn't been home when he had first arrived over two hours ago. His mind was only reeling who house could she have stayed at. Were they just friends? Was it more than that? Was Mitsuko already calling someone else dad.

"Sakura." his voice came out harsher than he wanted. She flinched slightly. She glanced around looking to see if anyone was watching them talk.

"Lets move inside." she said as she quickly walked past him. She slid open the door and motioned for him to follow.

"I need to talk to you." he said, once the door was shut behind him.

"Than talk." Sakura said, as she folded her arms across her chest. He stared at her for a moment. He tired to remember all the things he wanted to say to her but all he could think of was the fact that she was wearing someone's clothing. It certainly wasn't his.

"I can't." Sakura sighed annoyed. She glared at him ready to yell. "I can't think with you... with you wearing _that_." he sounded disgusted.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Sakura asked starting to angry herself.

"I don't want to see you in another man's clothing." he said after a few moments. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to fight back the prick of tears that threatened to come.

"You lost that right a long time ago." she opened her eyes and glared at the man.

"Who are you seeing?" It was killing him not knowing.

"No one." Sakura said.

"Who's clothes are those?" he asked. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend. He hated himself for how he was acting but his jealousy was getting the worst of him.

"Iruka-."

"Iruka." Kakashi said through clinched teeth. He had every thought how marching to the man's house.

"If you'd listen Kakashi you would know that we aren't together. I'm not with anyone." Kakashi relaxed slightly.

"But your-."

"It was a mistake. I was drunk." Kakashi wanted to go and punch the daylights out of Iruka for taking advantage of a drunk woman. "Can you calm down and just talk to me?"

"Is she mine?" his voice came out in a whisper. Sakura sighed knowing that this day would come sooner or later with Kakashi back in town. She looked up at him, her green eyes gathering tears. It brook Kakashi's heart to see her like this. "Mitsuko. It's the name I told you before... before I left." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. She couldn't find her words. Kakashi sighed. He felt relieved. Why? Was it cause she was his? That he could possibly have a chance to make things right? He looked into her eyes. "Go out with me."

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Go out with me. Be my... be my girlfriend." Sakura let out a sob/laugh through her tears. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. He was always bad at these sort of situations but he figured his silence wasn't better than not saying anything at all. Sakura smiled lightly.

"We'll see." Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. Things were certainly looking up.

**A/N**

**Chapter five done. Thank goodness. This rewrite is a lot harder than my normal rewrites mainly because I've changed sooo much. Any who I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review. Tell me what you think. Also another big thanks to morbidly-funny! Thank you so much for the awesome fanart! **


	6. For You For Me For Us

**After All**

_**Chapter Five: For You. For Me. For Us. **_

"Shit." Sakura said rounding the corner and pulling Naruto with her.

"Ow! Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested as he banged his head against the hard building frame.

"Did he see us?" she whispered to herself to scared to look around the corner. "Shit!" she cursed when she saw Iruka wave to her.

"Did who see us?" Naruto asked looking around the corner. He smiled coyly. "Just because you fucked him-"

"Shut it Naruto!" Sakura snapped. "Hey Iruka!" Sakura put on a fake smile when he reached them.

"Hey you two! I've been looking all over town for you for the past few days." he said, talking directly to Sakura.

"Oh well you know. I've been really busy. Kids and missions." Sakura laughed as she grabbed a hold of Naruto's collar as he was trying to sneak away.

"Missions? Any big ones?" he questioned leaning in closer. Sakura's face reddened. Now don't get her wrong. Iruka was a wonderful guy. Attractive. Closer to her age than Kakashi at least. Wonderful in bed, as far she could remember. But she couldn't help but picture Kakashi's face that day he had seen her wearing Iruka's clothes and it broke her heart.

"Yeah, actually Monday we're going to be gone anywhere from a week or two." Sakura said.

"Need someone to watch the kids?" he smiled.

"Naruto might. But I have someone lined up already for Mitsuko." Sakura said quickly.

"Oh." He sounded so sad it nearly killed her. She glanced to Naruto as if begging him to step in. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'm gonna need someone to watch Shinobu and Yuki." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Iruka's neck and leading him away from Sakura. "You see Sakura and I decided it would be better is Yuki and Mitsuko took some time apart. You know so that way their evil minds can't work together?" Sakura sighed in relief as the two went out of ear shot.

"Yo." Sakura let out a scream punching the hard chest of the man who stood behind her.

"Hi ya!" she went to knife hand the person but froze her her hand was grabbed in mid air. She opened her eyes to find the silver haired man. "Damnit Kakashi! Don't do that to me!" Sakura huffed, blowing her hair that had fell in front of her face out of the way.

He chuckled lightly. "Where are the kids?"

"Mitsuko is with Lee. She likes the way he screams youth." Sakura mumbled as the two walked out from the small ally and back into the shopping area. Kakashi nodded as he followed her from stand to stand.

"Have you thought about what I said?" It had been well over a week since he had made a complete fool of himself by asking her if she would be his girlfriend.

"Yes I have. No I have not come to a decision though."

"What's there to decide? Its not like I asked you to marry me." he stated simply. Sakura turned and stared at him. Kakashi wanted to punch himself for that statement. He was just doing great and messing everything up. "I didn't mean that." he said quickly. What was with him! He was never this way. He digging his gave deeper and deeper.

"I have Mitsuko to think about." she whispered. "I know your her father." she said as the two walked away from the loud streets to the more quiet ones. "But I can't just bring men into her life. What if it doesn't work. What if she gets attached to you and than you up and leave again. I can't put her through that. And I certainly can't put myself through that. Not again."

Kakashi closed his eyes before scratching his head. He hated to admit it but she was right. He knew he wasn't leaving anymore. He demanded it when he came home. He was done. Retired. He said he'd go back on the roster for genin teams and he knew that it would be years before a team would beat the bell test again. And who was to say if he would screw up again. He was known for it. "I won't leave. I can promise you that." he whispered. Sakura smiled slightly at him.

"Just stop making promises." Kakashi closed his eyes. "I've got to get home and start dinner." she whispered. "See you tomorrow?" Kakashi nodded as she watched her walk away from her and back to her home.

* * *

Sakura sighed to herself as she woke up alone in her bed. The early morning lights from outside came in through her window that she had forgotten to shut the blinds the night before. How she missed the days when life was much more simple. Wake Naruto up. Wake the kids up. Take them to school. Go to work. Come Home. Than do it all over again. And now here she was, all over the damn place again.

Sakura groaned as she rolled out of bed. She looked up at the clock. 5:45... Way to early to start the kids out on a Saturday morning. In fact she was more than positive that Naruto would throw a fit if she woke him up. She walked into the bathroom and stared at her reflection. She looked at the shower fighting with herself if she wanted to take one or not. She decided against it. If he really wanted her the way he said he did he would still think she was beautiful when she pounded on his door and six in the morning with out a shower.

She smiled to herself as she brushed her hair quickly and threw it up in a loose pony tail. Changing out of her night gown she put on a simple red top along with a pair of tan shorts. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She than turned and left her room, checking on Mistuko she found her fast asleep. After that she left her house. _Now if I was Hatake Kakashi... where would I be...? _she thought to herself. She smiled and quickly did a 180 and began to walk to the KIA stone.

When she reached there she was shocked to find that Kakashi wasn't there. _That's odd... _she thought before turning around and deciding to go check his apartment. It was only about a ten minute walk if that from the stone. Something she was sure the man had chosen for a reason. She quickly walked up the sets to his apartment door before knocking loudly. She heard some noise from behind the door before the door opened to revile Kakashi. "Sorry but I don't want any of your girl scout cookies." he laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Come in." he said opening the door for her.

Sakura walked through the door expecting to find the old clean apartment she remembered bu instead found tons of boxes. "What happened in here?" she asked.

"I lost my book." he joked. She looked him over.

"Seriously what happened?"

"Why don't we move to the kitchen. There are chairs in there." he smiled as she followed him into the cleaner kitchen. The whole room was bare aside from the table and two chairs.

"I thought you said you weren't leaving anymore?" she whispered.

"Coffee?" he asked. He than shook his head 'no'. "Tea?" she smiled as he remembered her dislike for coffee. He handed her a cup of hot water before handing her a tea packet.

"Why weren't you at the memorial stone?" he had avoided all of her questions up until than.

"I can't move forward if I continue to live in the past." his voice was barely more than a whisper.

"The past?" she asked as if he was talking about her.

"Not you." he smiled up at her. "You look beautiful today." Sakura's face flushed.

"I'm moving. There is so much in this apartment that reminds me of who I used to be, the person I'm not anymore." Sakura nodded slowly understanding what he meant."I move into my new apartment today actually. That's why the place is such a mess. Genma is supposed to be here in an hour to help move everything."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Isn't is obvious?"

"Not to me."

"I'm doing it for you. For me. For us. I'm going to be a stronger man. I'm not going to run anymore." Sakura smiled at him. "Do you believe me?"

"We'll see." she whispered before looking up and making eye contact with him. "I have a mission. I'll be gone for anywhere for a week to two weeks. I'm asking if you would watch Mitsuko for me while I'm away." Kakashi's eyes widened for a split second.

"I would love to." Sakura smiled.

"Good. Let me know where your new place is so I can bring Mitsuko over." she said standing up. "Ill see you-" she stopped when his hand grasped her arm.

"Tonight. Go out with me tonight. Please." Sakura stared at him. He looked so uneasy. So unlike himself. She smiled.

"Okay." She smiled. "Six o'clock." she said turning away from him and leaving him alone with his thoughts and boxes.

**A/N**

**So I'm not going to lie I absolutely adored this chapter. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. Almost brought a tear to my eye. Lol Not really sure what's going to happen next since this has gotten so far off from the original. lol. Um... also I have another KakaSaku fic coming soon. It'll be Beginnings Aren't So Simple. So you guys can look forward to that. Well... that's about it. Thanks for the awesome feedback. **


	7. Shouldn't Be So Complicated

**After All**

**_Chapter Seven: Shouldn't Be So Complicated. _**

Kakashi laid back on the tip of the fourth Hokage's nose. This was what he considered his new 'thinking' place. He looked up at the sky that was slowly setting. For the longest time he considered his life to be ending. Since he was a kid he thought all was lost when his teammates left him. Than he thought he had found life again when team seven was formed, but found that was shortly lived when Sasuke had left. Than it was that time that he had seen her as who she was, a beautiful, stunning, brilliant woman. And here he was being reminded what he had saw in her the first time he had kissed her, really loved her.

He looked back up at the darkening sky. Things had changed so much. He almost wished he had never left to fight in the war to make Iwagakure an allay. If he would have stayed longer he would have known she was pregnant. He could have been there for every little thing that happened. If he hadn't had been so stupid. Stupid. That was certainly a word he never would have thought to call himself. In fact he thought he was far this stupid as did the rest of the village. He was named top in his class. But yet... he had ruined that one thing that was good for him.

He sighed, there was no point in thinking about his past. It was in the past. There was nothing he could do or say that would change what had already happened. All there was now was working on the present. Something he would do. He closed his eyes as the first few stars began to show in the sky.

* * *

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. The long sleeved red shirt she was wearing would hopefully keep her warm due to the cold weather that was settling in the early October weather. Her black pants clung to her legs giving them a tight look. She sighed before looking at herself in the mirror. Her long hair fell over her shoulder and debated about putting it up.

"I think you should leave it down." she turned to see Naruto standing at the door way a small smile on his face. Sakura smiled before taking the hair tie that was around her wrist off and leaving it on the bathroom counter. She nodded.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look great Sakura-chan. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will think the same." Sakura's face flushed.

"How do you know I'm going out with Kakashi?" she questioned.

"I'm he Hokage. I know everything." he said with a shrug before walking out of the bathroom. Sakura followed after him.

"Stalker." she mumbled, only to earn a chuckle from him. She sighed when they sat down in the kitchen together. "It's already 6:15..." Sakura mumbled looking at the clock.

"I'm sure he'll be here. He's just running late like always." Naruto said standing up. Sakura nodded in hopes that he was right. She looked out the kitchen window at the three kids who were busy practicing throwing shuriken. She sighed before looking at the clock. 6:45

7:13

7:34

7:53

Sakura sighed, the chair scoffed the floor as she pushed it back. She picked up the red mug that had been sitting in front of her. She had had four cups of tea and still no Kakashi. Two hours late. Placing the mug in the sink she ran her hand though her hair. She felt so stupid. So completely idiotic. How could she even believe he would change. Hatake Kakashi was exactly the same as he always had been. He stayed to himself. He was safe that way. Nothing could hurt him if he only cared about himself. Grabbing a pot from under the stove she filled it with water. Placing it on the burner she walked out of the room and to her own bedroom.

"Mommy?" she stopped and looking into the living room where the three kids sat playing card.

"Yes sweetie?" Sakura asked.

"I love you." Mitsuko smiled at her. Sakura felt tears pool around her eyes.

"I love you more sweetheart." she said before making the walk back down to her own room. Once inside she grabbed her red pajama pants and a black tank top. She quickly changed before throwing her clothes into the dirty clothes basket. She fought back her tears. He didn't deserve them. Not anymore. Not after all he had put her through. She clinched her jaw as she walked back into the kitchen. Her water boiling. She grabbed a packet of instant ramen before placing the noddles in the pot. She grabbed a fork and went to poking it.

She sighed pouring the food into a bowl and adding the flavoring. She sat down at the table before going to work on her food. "I'm sure he has a good reason as to why he's not here." Naruto said sitting down next to her. Sakura raised an eyes brow.

"Stop making excuses for him." Sakura snapped. Naruto started wide eyed at him. "I'm done. I don't care anymore." she said.

"You can't lie to me Sakura it's written on your face."

"No Nauto-" the two were brought out of their argument when the door bell rang through the house. Sakura glared at him before standing up. A knot formed in her stomach and it just got worse and worse with every step she took to the door. Was it even Kakashi? If it was what would she do? Would she forgive him? She gulped as she grabbed hold of the door way, opening it she smiled sadly seeing the copy cat ninja. His eyes crinkled in a smile as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You're late." she whispered not even caring to be angry enough to yell at him.

"Yeah," he laughed slightly. "You see. I got caught up-"

"Save it." she said before going to shut the door. His eye snapped opened and he grabbed a hold of the door.

"I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it." she said, glaring at him.

"Sakura..."

"No Kakashi. This shouldn't be so complicated. I thought better of you. You told me you would never hurt me. You said you wouldn't be like Sasuke. You promised me I would never cry," tears streamed down her face. "And look what you've done to me." she glared at him. "Don't worry about Mitsuko. I found someone else to watch her. Someone who deserves her. Come back when you've decided to be a man. Better yet. Never come back!" she yelled slamming the door in his face.

Kakashi just stood there. How could he have been so stupid. There it was again that word. Stupid. It seemed with age he had just gotten dumber. He growled. What was he supposed to do now. He sighed turning around. He froze when he heard the door open. Turning around he was shocked to see Mitsuko.

"So you're the one who was supposed to take mommy on a date?" she asked, shutting the door.

"It's late. I'm sure your mommy would be very upset that your not inside." Kakashi said, turning to face her.

"Mommy is already upset... so how worse can it be." Kakashi closed him eyes. That stung. "You're the first guy she's let taken her out on a date in like forever and than you go and mess it up." man this kid was just trying to make him feel worse than he already did.

"Yeah, I messed up." he said.

"We look alike." she said quickly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "We have the same color hair." she commented. "And our hands are the same." she said grabbing his and and holding up to her's. "See, we both have long skinny fingers." Kakashi nodded."Hatake Kakashi? That's your name right?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"I'm going to assume there aren't many Hatake Kakashi's in Konoha."

"You would be correct."

"You're my father." she said matter-o-factly. He stared at her wide eyed.

"How-"

"The library. Public records. You're on name is on my birth certificate. Also... auntie Ino let the beans spill when I was over at her house." Mitsuko said with a smile. Kakashi stared at her wide eyed before smiling. This proved that he was smarter than he had been acting. No daughter of his would be stupid. "So are you just going to stand there... or are you going to fix my mom's broken heart?" Kakashi nodded, before taking a few steps forward. Mitsuko opened the door. "Her bedrooms the one at the end of the hall." Mitsuko whispered as Kakashi walked into the house.

He took long purposeful strides until her reached the bedroom door. He felt his heart break hearing her sob through the door. He closed his eyes talking in a deep breath before he opened the door. Sakura looked up from her pillow hearing the door opened. The two stared at each other until Kakashi shut the door behind him.

Sakura glared at him. "Who let you in here?"

"Our daughter." he whispered. Sakura's eyes widened as he walked closer to her.

"What are you-" she was stopped as he reached forward and pulled her off the bed and into his warm welcoming arms. She wanted so desperately to push the man away. She let out a sob before clinging to his chest. His arms wrapped around her keeping her safe and warm.

"I'm not perfect..." he whispered. "But you already knew that. I'm going to mistakes. But I am going to make this work."

"Why? Why do you want to make this work so bad?" she asked looking up at him.

"Why?" he laughed. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No... not to me." she said.

"Because..." she held her breath. "I love you. I have been in love with you since you were seventeen, I'm just sorry it took me this long to say it." he whispered into her hair line.

She hiccuped. "I love you too."

**A/N**

**Well... this wasn't where I had planned to take the fic... but it works :D Lol I hope you guys liked this chapter. As I'm sure you can tell there is going to be more KakaSaku moments now. ;) Hope you're happy about that. **

**Also I received a review asking me if I would write a NejiSaku fic. I'm happy to say its up it's titled 'So What If You Catch Me?' please read it let me know what you think. **

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews!**


	8. An Unexpected Meeting

**After All**

_**Chapter Eight: An Unexpected Meeting**_

Brilliant emerald orbs watched as the sun rose over head. A smile graced her perfect pink lips. She looked to her side and smiled at Naruto who stood next to her. The two sat at the top of the Hokage monument. The early morning sun lit up the waking village that lay below them. "It's so nice," Sakura whispered.

Naruto nodded before grinning. "I'm glad we were able to make this a peaceful place for our children to grow up."

Sakura nodded before standing up. "We should get going, I'm sure Tsunade-shishou will through a fit if we aren't on time for our mission," she said patting off her back side she made sure that no dirt was on her pink medical apron. Naruto nodded in agreement before standing next to her.

"As soon to be new Hokage," he bragged. "I can't be late, unlike you Hatake," he teased. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We are not married, just because we said we love each other does not mean we are ready to get married," she glared giving him a slight push. His blue eyes widened as he teetered over the edge of the cliff.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Naruto yelled following after her.

* * *

The brown haired woman stared at the gate that stood in front of her. She could hardly believe after all these years she was back in Konoha. She smiled slightly, her brown eyes shinned in the early morning rays. Only one man was on her mind. _Kakashi… _She couldn't help thinking about the silver haired man even through it had been years since she had last seen him.

"Oi! What's your purpose?" Brown eyes turned to look at the two men who sat at the guard post.

"I'm coming home," she smiled. Kotetsu nodded to her.

"Glad to see you're back, Tsunade-sama said you would be arriving any day. Rin-san." The brunette smiled.

"IDIOT!" the woman quickly looked up hearing a loud monstrous scream.

"Oww! Sakura-chan! Stop picking on me! I'm going to be your future Hokage! You can't beat me up!" Rin watched as a group of three walked up to the gate.

"Naruto-kun is right Ugly. He's going to be a high—" Sai who had been talking flew a good feet in the air from the punch Sakura had given him.

"Call me ugly one more time!"

"Oh jezz, they're at it already this morning." Izumo said with a sigh.

"Who is they?" Rin asked, the team was much too young for her to know them.

"That's team Kakashi, the best team Konoha's got." Kotetsu smiled.

"Kakashi? As is Hatake? If it's his team where is he?" she asked.

"Probably at home asleep," Izumo said with a shrug. "He doesn't have to baby sit them any longer. The blonde. That's Uzumaki Naruto, next in like to be Hokage the fourth's son." Rin stared wide eyed at the blonde boy who was her old sensei's son. "The dark haired boy. That's Sai, he's former ANBU Root," Rin nodded. "The pinkette," Izumo looked dreamy eyed. Kotetsu smacked him in the back of the head.

"That's Haruno Sakura," he said for his partner. "She's the flower of Konoha. Strongest kunoichi compared to Hokage-sama herself. It's rumored that she's even surpassed Lady Hokage." Rin's eyes watched her. "Best medic-nin Honoha's ever seen."

"With the nicest ra-," Kotetsu smacked his partner.

"Don't let her see you staring. I am not in the mood to rebuild this post," Rin smiled.

"Where is this lady we're escorting anyway?" Naruto complained throwing his hands behind his head.

"She's just running late, we're early anyway. I swear Naruto if you complain this whole mission Tsunade-shishou is going to have to find a new replacement."

"Aww, stop being so mean Sakura-chan!"

* * *

"Kakashi-san?" Kakashi turned around slightly to look at his daughter who was doing well to follow directly in his footsteps.

"Hn?" he raised an eyebrow.

"So what do I call you now that the cat's out of the bag?" Mitsuko asked, her favorite green backpack strapped on filled with all that she would need for the upcoming week with her father.

"Well that's up to you. Call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me," he smiled before turning around and began walking down the already busy streets. Mitsuko smiled before going back to following in his footsteps.

"Okay dad," Kakashi stopped for a second. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest. He was so happy. Things were finally falling into place for him and he couldn't have been more happy. Nothing could ruin his now perfect life. He almost wanted to turn around a hug his daughter because of how cute she was but he forced himself to stop. "Is this it?" she asked staring up at the large apartment building.

The building was in fact much nicer compared to his old apartment complex that was on the edge of town. This one was much closer to Sakura's house along with the hospital. It was also much newly made. Where his old apartment complex he swore was built in the age of the dinosaurs.

"It is," he nodded as the two began to walk up the stairs. "Go on in," he told her once he opened the door. Mistuko took no time before running into the apartment. It was actually bigger than she thought. The living room was really nice. A large green couch sat against one side of the room where on the other side a large book case sat.

"What are these dad?" she asked holding up a Icha Icha Paradise book. Kakashi's eye widened. He quickly snatched up the book and put it back on the book case.

"That's a big person book," Mistuko went to grab it again. "Your mother would kill us both if you read it." The silver haired girl froze, hand reaching up for it.

"Really?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. Mitsuko gulped before lowering her hand. She then turned to the smaller book shelf that held a few picture frames. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the first picture frame.

"That's my old team," he said. Mitsuko picked up the frame.

"Your old sensei kinda looks like uncle Naruto!" Mitsuko exclaimed. Kakashi nodded.

"That's because it's Naru—Uncle Naruto's dad." Mitsuko made an 'oh' face before putting the picture back down.

"I know this picture!" she smiled, pointing to the one of the original team seven. "That was mommy when she was younger," Mitsuko said matter-o-factly. Kakashi smiled. "So that's you?"

"Yup."

"You're old dad." Mitsuko said. Kakashi sweat dropped. _Great… my daughter thinks I'm old. Awesome. _

"So, your mom hasn't told me yet. When is your birthday?" Kakashi asked, sitting down on the couch.

"December 19," she said as she looked over the other books he had on the shelve, the ones she could touch.

"Well that's next month." Kakashi said, as if he was already thinking what he should get her for her birthday. "What's your favorite color?"

"Well," she said turning to look at her. "I like red because it reminds me of mommy. But that I like green cause it reminds me of you. I guess I like pink. But only the pink that is like mommy's hair."

Kakashi laughed lightly. "So you want to go get lunch?" Mitsuko nodded quickly. "What do you—"

"Can we get Ichiraku ramen?" Kakashi lauhed before nodding.

* * *

"Welcome back to the village, Rin." Tsuande said smiling.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Rin smiled.

"Since you are back that leave a topic to discuss. What would you like to do now that you're back. Do you want to be put on the roster for missions? Or would you like to work at the hospital?"

Rin stared at the floor under her thinking it over. "I think I'd like to work at the hospital." She said looking back up at Tsunade. Tsunade nodded.

"Sakura, the head of the hospital, is gone for a two weeks for a mission. Once she is back I'll call for you. From there she'll let you know where she needs you."

"Sakura? The pink haired girl. Isn't she a little young to be head of the hospital?" Rin asked. Tsuande glared slightly.

"I assure you Sakura is perfect at handling the Hospital. She's been doing it since she was seventeen. She did a wonderful job at it even when she was pregnant and she still continues to do so," Tsuande said. Rin nodded.

"It was just an observation," she mumbled quickly. Tsuande nodded.

"You're dismissed." Rin sighed in relief after she had left the room. The fifth Hokage certainly was an over powering woman. Rin looked up at the sky to find that the sun was already well into the sky signaling that it was close to noon. A smile graced her lips.

Deciding that she would go to the memory stone she figured she would stop by Kakashi's apartment. There was no way he would ever move from that spot. He had lived there is whole life. Her smile widened when she reached his run down old apartment complex. Taking the steps two by two she stood in front of his door before knocking on it quickly.

It opened as soon as she finished knocking. An older woman stepped out of the room with a mop and bucket. "Are you here to look at the place?" the woman wheezed.

Rin's smile faded. "No, no I was here looking for Hatake Kakashi? Didn't he used to live here?"

"Yes, yes. Lived here so long. I thought for sure he wouldn't leave until her died," the woman coughed. "Moved out a few days ago." The woman walked past her and down the hall.

"Do you know by chance where he moved to?" Rin asked, following after the woman. The woman coughed once more. She shrugged.

"Sorry dear, not the faintest clue. You know ninja. They're secretive about their private life." Rin sighed.

"Thank you ma'am." Rin said before leaving the apartment complex. She looked back up at the building. She could hardly believe that Kakashi had moved. She had thought at one point that that placed was all he had. She smiled. He would be at the memory stone. He was always there. That's where he had been the day she left.

Once she had walked down the woodened pathway she stopped when the stone came into view. She sighed almost in defeat when the silver haired man was nowhere in sight. She slowly walked up to the stone. Her eyes quickly finding the name.

_Uchiha Obito_

She smiled sadly. She couldn't help but think of when he died. It nearly killed her. If she hadn't have been so careless and get captured none of this would have happened. Sighing she backed away from the stone. There was no point in thinking of what could have been. Walking back into the populated area of town she froze. It was his voice she knew it.

"Mistuko calm down, it's not the end of the world." She felt her heart pull. He was talking to a woman. Walking closer to the small stand she pushed aside the cloth that kept her from seeing him. He looked nearly the same, only older. Much older. But of course it was been a good 20 years since she had seen him, and there was hardly any of him she could see.

"But dad! I wanted pork!" her eyes drifted to the person who he was talking to. Her eyes widened even further. A little girl. A little girl who looked exactly like him.

"Kakashi," she finally found her voice. Kakashi turned and looked at her. His lone eye widened. He could hardly believe his eyes.

"Rin?" he questioned as if he had seen a ghost.

"Daddy?" Kakashi looked down at Mistuko. "Who is she?"

"Mitsuko this is Rin, daddy's old teammate. Rin this is my daughter Mitsuko."

"It's very nice to meet you Rin-san," Rin stared at the silver haired girl unsure of what to do. She had waited so long to see Kakashi only to find that he had a child. Her heart was breaking right in front of her.

**A/N**

**Okay… I know Rin is supposed to be dead. Well not in this fic! Lol I figured I'd add her in since I'm straying so far away from the original. Lol Um… so yeah. Hope you guys liked the chapter. I was shocked at how many reviews I had gotten from the last chapter. You guys are awesome! Keep it up! :D**


	9. Sakura Haruno?

**After All**

_**Chapter Nine: Sakura Haruno?**_

"Would you like to come over for a little while?" Kakashi asked Rin once they had all finished their dinner. Rin nodded with a smile. Mitsuko jumped down from her seat and ran a head of her father and Rin. "Not too far Mitsuko. Stay in eye sight," Kakashi called after the little girl.

"Hai daddy!" Mitsuko called back. The group walked in silence until they reached Kakashi's new apartment. Kakashi sighed in relief when the door was shut behind him.

"Go get ready for bed Mitsuko. You have school tomorrow," Kakashi said in a very father like tone.

"Awww. Come on dad! Please!" Mistuko begged doing her best to give him the biggest puppy dog face she could muster. Kakashi started at her for a long few minutes debating it but knew better than to go against Sakura's rules.

"Not a chance. Bed now," Kakashi smiled. Mitsuko scrunched up her face.

"You're no fun," she mumbled sticking her tongue out at him. She smiled at her father before moving the spare bedroom that he had set up for her. Kakashi sighed in relief. Much easier than he thought it would be. He waited until her heard the bedroom door shut before moving himself and Rin into his kitchen.

"I went to your old apartment thinking I would find you there," Rin laughed as she thought what she had said was funny. Kakashi smiled politely. It was odd seeing Rin again after so many years had gone by. The last he had seen her they were still kid's practically. Even back then, things had always been awkward between them. Ever since Obito died and she had made that awkward confession.

He turned and faced the sink and filled a pot with water and placed it on the oven to boil. "Yeah… I moved not even a week ago."

She nodded. "I thought for sure you would stay in that old ratty apartment forever," she joked. Kakashi nodded.

"So did I," he answered truthfully. He pulled the pot of the burner and filled two mugs with it before adding a tea packet to each. "Here," he said handing the mug to Rin. Rin laughed.

"You know I don't like tea, Kakashi," she smiled. Kakashi closed his one visible eye. How had he forgotten? He grinned at her.

"I'm sorry Rin, I must have forgotten." Rin smiled standing up, she moved to the sink and emptied her cup.

"It's fine Kakashi, nothing to worry over. It has been a long time," she assured him before sitting back down. Kakashi nodded.

"So what caused you to come back?" he asked looking up from his mug.

"Guess I just got tired of being away. I figured it was time to come back." Kakashi didn't say anything and just nodded. "I saw him, today coming into the village," Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Minato-sensei's son," she said. "My heart nearly stopped when I saw him. He looked so much like Minato-sensei. I thought for sure it was him."

Kakashi laughed lightly. "Well that's Naruto. He looks a lot like Minato I'll admit. The two act just the same."

Rin smiled. "It's good to see that he's turning into a lovely young man. And he was on your team?" she asked, making sure what she had heard earlier was true.

"Yes, he was… well… far from what I would have expected from Minato's son. He was loud a total clutz, he didn't really know what it meant to be a true ninja… or well that's what I thought," he chuckled. "Then I guess he made me see that what I thought was a true ninja wasn't what it really was."

Rin smiled. "How's your eye?" she asked turning serious. Kakashi undid his headband and placed in on the table in front of him. Rin watched as he opened his eyes and she started at the sharingan eyes. "Does it hurt you at all?" she asked slightly reaching forward.

"Only occasionally when I over use it," he said before reaching to put his headband back on but decided against it. He closed his sharingan eye and kept his dark eye opened.

The two sat in silence until Rin finally got the courage to ask the real question she had wanted to know since she had ran into him at the ramen stand. "I can't believe you have a daughter, I mean… you never really seemed the type to let someone in." _You never let me in…_ She thought bitterly.

"Well, it just seemed that someone stole my heart," he stated leaning back in his seat he took a sip of his tea through his mask.

"But she doesn't live here. And it looks like your just baby-sitting?" Rin questioned. Normally Kakashi would have played off the questions if it had been anyone else but this was Rin. A girl he had know his entire life.

"Well, It's just complicated," Kakashi said.

"How so?" Kakashi sighed leaning forward.

"I didn't know Mitsuko existed until about a month ago," he said.

Rin gasped. "Well how could any woman do that to you! That's your child! I'm glad that you finally have her."

Kakashi looked up at Rin and glared slightly. "It wasn't Mistuko's mothers fault," he said forcefully. "She did what was best for our daughter. I left. I was at fault. But now nothing is going to get in our way of being a family. Mistuko is my daughter. And Sakura, Sakura will be my wife."

Rin started at him wide eyed. For as long as she had known him she had never thought she'd hear him say he would marry anyone. As far as she knew. He was never going to marry nor have children. How had all that changed? She had tried for years to make him see how much she loved him. Than just some random girl comes in and changes all of that?

"Sakura?" it finally hit her.

_"Probably at home asleep," Izumo said with a shrug. "He doesn't have to baby sit them any longer. The blonde. That's Uzumaki Naruto, next in like to be Hokage the fourth's son." Rin stared wide eyed at the blonde boy who was her old sensei's son. "The dark haired boy. That's Sai, he's former ANBU Root," Rin nodded. "The pinkette," Izumo looked dreamy eyed. Kotetsu smacked him in the back of the head._

_"That's Haruno Sakura," he said for his partner. "She's the flower of Konoha. Strongest kunoichi compared to Hokage-sama herself. It's rumored that she's even surpassed Lady Hokage." Rin's eyes watched her. "Best medic-nin Honoha's ever seen."_

"Haruno?" she asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her inquire.

"Yes?"

"Kakashi! She's your student!" Rin practically screamed. Kakashi glared at the woman.

"Was my student—"

"She doesn't even look old enough to have a daughter as old as Mitsuko. She must have been a child herself!"

"Rin, please do calm yourself. My daughter is asleep."

"Calm myself? You want me to calm myself. You tell me I'm not good enough for you and then you go and bed a girl who is fifteen years younger than yourself? You would choose her over me?"

"There was no you. Rin. There was never an us. I thought I made that very clear to you."

"Yes, now you have." Rin quickly stood up and left the apartment slamming the door as she went. Kakashi sighed. Women were such pains.

XXX

"Can we please hurry," Sakura glared at the two boys who were slowly walking behind them groaning with every step they took.

"Sorry Sakura-chan… my head is KILLING ME!" Naruto yelled the last part.

"Stop yelling Naruto-kun," Sai said pushing the blonde away from him. The woman who they were escorting walked a head with a smile on her face enjoying the day. The night before she had demanded that they stayed in an hotel and then worked her evil magic and tried to seduced the two men who walked behind them.

"Man that lady was all over me last night. Did you see Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked walking up to meet Sakura. Sakura glared at him.

"Yes, Naruto. And I never want to see that side of you again." Sakua said through clinched teeth.

"She wanted me more," Sai said walking up to the two and wrapping his arm around Sakura's shoulder just as Naruto had done. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No, Sai!" Naruto said. "That's not how it works. She came to me first so she obviously wanted me more."

"Well obviously you weren't good enough or else she wouldn't have needed my assistance after you were done. I mean I understand it must be had to pleasure a woman with our a dick."

"What did you say?" Naruto growled.

"That's enough!" Sakura yelled pushing the two boys off of her. She turned and glared at them point a finger. "If I hear a peep out of either of you… so help me god. You will not make it back to Konoha!" she screeched.

Naruto and Sai stared at her wide eyed before shaking their head in agreement.

"Is she on—"

"NOT A PEEP!" Sakura screamed. Naruto shut his mouth and the group continued on in quiet.

XXX

Kakashi and Mistuko sighed. "I think I'm stuck…" Mistuko said her voice ruffled through this shirt that was stuck over her head.

"Okay on the count of three I'm going to pull down, now raise your arms." Kakashi said, "One, two, three," Kakashi pulled down on the shirt that Mistuko was wearing until her head finally popped through the hole.

"We did it!" She cheered. Mistuko sighed as she started at herself in the mirror. She was quite annoyed with the fact that her hair had to be down since Kakashi had no idea how to put her hair up. She ran the brush though her hair. "Can you brush the back?" she asked handing the brush to Kakashi who started at it a moment before taking it out of her hand and brushed the back of her hair. "Can you hurry dad. I'm gonna be late." She glared at her father who had woken her up an hour later than he should have been.

"I'm hurrying." He laughed. "Let's go. Wouldn't want you to be late."

The two walked out of the apartment and down to the main road. "I almost forgot that the winter festive is going to start soon!" Mitsuko cheered as she grabbed a hold of her father's hand. "Do you think momma will be home in time?"

Kakashi looked up at the signs that were up. "She should, she said her mission would last less than a week so she should be home either the day it starts or the day after." He smiled. They came to a stop at the academy.

"I'll see you after school daddy!" Mitsuko said before taking off towards the school. Kakashi smiled as he leaned up against the tree that sat outside of the building.

He sighed before looking up at the clear sky. That reminded him. Tsunade had called for him yesterday. With a shrug her poofed to the Hokage building. With a smile he walked up the side of the building until he sat on the ledge that was to the Hokages office.

"I was wondering when you would finally show." Tsunade said turning in her chair to stare at the silver haired man. "And I thought for a second Sakura was starting to rub off on you."

"Well you see I was really busy—" he tried to defend himself.

"Save it," Tsuande snapped. Kakashi laughed nervously. She was not in a good mood today. "We have still yet to discuss what you want to do now that you're back." She said turning around. Kakashi jumped down from the window ceil and walked about to stand in front of the woman. "So… what do you want to do?" she asked.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I don't know…"

"Well than it's decided. I need you to oversee a tea that just passed the genin exam. You'll have to meet them tomorrow at 11 O'clock."

Kakashi groaned. "They still have to pass my test." He said. Tsunade smiled.

"Yes of course they do…" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her. He did not like the way she said that. Sighing he turned around and walked from the room.

"Ja ne," he waved before the door shut behind him.

**A/N**

**I know all of you guys are a little pissy cause of the drama that's in it. But seriously... what kind of fic would I have without the drama? Js. It would be over like super fast. And I at least wanted to have this fic hit the same amount of chapters it did the first time around. I mean by Chapter nine in the original Kakashi and Sakura still hadn't said they loved each other. But anyway. You'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen next ;) Hope you guys liked the chapter. I have to thank you all for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! This is my most reviewed fic :D**


	10. New Team 7

**After All**

_**Chapter Ten: New Team 7**_

Mitsuko growled in annoyance as she rushed from her father's apartment. She was late, actually she was worse than late. She was supermega late. She sprinted down the busy streets of Konoha hoping and praying that Iruka-sensei would give her a break. She panted as she quickly slid opened the classroom door. This would be her first time in this class room. She gulped as the older children watched her. She was the only eight year old that passed the genin test.

"Mitsuko," she looked up at Iruka almost pleading with her eyes that she wouldn't get in trouble. "I assume you have a good reason for why your late," Mistuko just started at him as if she was a deer in head lights. How had she forgotten to come up with an excuse! She really was begging to become rusty. Thinking back she decided to use one of her father's many excuses.

"Well you see Iruka-sensei there was an older woman who needed help carrying her bags—"

"Seat now," he said, his voice not hiding his disappointment. She sighed in relief before walking up the steps to find a seat. She gulped finding the only seat next to Inuzuka Kyo, the boy that her cousin Shinobu had a crush on. She sat down stiff as a board.

To say she was nervous would be an understatement. She didn't dare look up at the boy knowing he was staring at her. Yesterday morning was the annual Genin exam, and Mistuko had decided to try for it again. It wasn't her first time trying out but she had never told her mom about it. She didn't want everyone to know the humiliation that she didn't make it. But when she had pasted yesterday she was so excited she could hardly contain herself.

"Yo. Silver hair," she glanced over to se Kyo was talking to her.

"M-me?" she stuttered. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"See anyone else with silver hair?" he asked sarcastically. Mitsuko glared at him.

"What do you want smartass?" she said, he smirked at her comeback. Her face instantly lite up. Inuzuka Kyo was one of the most attractive boys she had seen. He had dark hair and dark eyes and just had an air about him that made him one of the coolest sexiest guys out there. Mitsuko shook the thought away knowing her cousin liked him.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Eight," she commented back.

"How the hell did you pass the exam at eight?" he whispered looking her over. She looked like any normal eight year old. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the front of the classroom. She didn't need some pompous asshole ruining her first day as a ninja.

"I'm going to start naming teams so listen up!" Iruka called out. Mistuko half listened as they called out the names. She looked around the room realizing that there weren't many people she even knew in the room. She would be placed on a team with someone she had never met before more than likely.

"Team Seven. Haruno Mitsuko," Mitsuko instantly perked up. She looked around the room anxiously waiting to see who would be placed on her team. "Inuzuka Kyo," she instantly sighed, looking over at him he just smirked at her. She could only imagine how much shit she would be getting from him. "Hyuga Shiro." Her green eyes widened before looking down at the front room where the Hyuga boy sat.

He was blood related to Shinobu and Yuki. She had only met him once at one of Shinobu and Yuki's birthday party. Her mom was friends with his mom but they weren't close enough that she had seen him often. As far as she knew he was just like his father Hyuga Neji. He was only two years older than herself so he had passed the exam early as well.

She was brought out of her thoughts once Iruka began to speak again. "Your new Jonin teacher will be meeting you so be ready for when they get here," he smiled at all of them. "And congratulations on being Genin."

Mitsuko couldn't help but grinning. She was genin and age eight. She was so proud of herself and knew her parents would be proud of her as well.

By the time noon came around the entire room was empty aside from her, Kyo and Shiro. She sighed before banging her head on the table. Whoever their new Jonin teacher was worse at being late then her father.

"You think a Jonin would be on time," Kyo sighed before moving to sit by the door. Mistuko nodded moving to sit in between the two boys who would be on her team from now on. She looked from boy to boy. She really felt like the outcast from the two boys. "So care to answer my question as to how you became a genin at eight?" Kyo asked, looking back at Mitsuko.

"I took the test. I passed. Nothing to it," she glared at him. She almost wondered why Shinobu had such a crush on the boy he was openingly a prick. It was like he almost thought he was better than the herself and their teammate.

"What about you, you weren't in my class either." He said looking Shiro.

"Just as Haruno-chan said. I took the test, I passed," he smirked. "It doesn't surprise me that it took you this long to pass Inuzuka," the boy taunted.

"What did you say?" Kyo growled standing to his feet.

"I said, it doesn't surprise me that it took you this long to pass," Shiro said calmly standing up. Mitsuko sat between the two.

"At least I'm not some no pupil eyed freak." Kyo bit back.

"At least my clan allows me to have a Kekkei Genkai. Where is your nin dog?" Shiro asked.

"I swear I'm gonna kick your ass Hyuga."

"Please stop you two!" Mitsuko yelled. At that moment the door slid opened with a slight bang.

"I see you're my new team—"

The three turned to look at the door. "Dad?" Mistuko asked, looking to see her father standing in the door way.

"Dad?" the two boys said looking from Mitsuko and their new jonin teacher.

"Your dad's Hatake Kakashi!" Kyo yelled.

"Yeah retard," she spat back.

"Don't call me a retard, you little brat." Kyo hissed.

"Yes please continue to call him a retard, he is one." Shiro commented making Mitsuko blush. Kakashi sighed.

"You know, this is normally the part where you three shut up and listen to me," he smiled. The three turned and faced him shocked. "Meet me on the roof," and with that he was gone in a poof of white smoke.

"God your dad's a dick," Kyo said as the three walked up the stair case to the roof.

"Shut up! That's my dad," she yelled kicking him in the shin and pushing him down the steps.

"Little brat!" Mitsuko stuck her tongue out at him before sprinting in front of Shiro so Kyo wouldn't be able to get to her. Once the group had made it to the roof they sat in front of Kakashi who was leaning against the railing relaxing.

"Dad our you really our Jonin teacher?" Mistuko asked.

"I am," Kakashi grinned. "Why didn't you tell me you took the exam?" he asked.

Mitsuko blushed feeling the two boys watching her. "Can we talk about this later dad, embarrassing much," she whispered, looking away. Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, well I'm your new Jonin instructor. My name is Hatake Kakashi," his one visible eyes watched the three. The two boys looked completely enamored with him having learned his name from the third and fourth great shinobi wars. "So lets start with introductions, you." He said pointed to Kyo.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, why don't you go first and show us what to say." Mistuko chimed in.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

The three kids sweat dropped. "Dad… really?" Mistuko said before sighing.

"That doesn't give me a good hint!" Kyo yelled before sighing. "I'm Inuzuka Kyo. I like dogs and training. I hate annoying people. My dreams for the future… I guess being a jonin. My hobbies are helping mom at the vet and training,"

Kakashi nodded before pointing at Shiro.

"Hyuga Shiro. Things I like…" he glanced slightly at Mitsuko before looking back at Kakashi. "Shogi," he finally answered. "Things I dislike…" he looked at Kyo. "Pompous scum bags…" Kakashi smiled inwardly. "My dreams for the future… I want to become Hokage one day—"

"That's a dumb dream…" Kyo mumbled before Mitsuko punched him on the back of the head.

"Rude." She spat at him.

Shiro sighed. "My hobbies are learning new weapon jutsus and practicing my byakuga," Kakashi nodded than pointed to his daughter. She rolled her eyes.

"Haruno Mistuko," she grinned. "Things I like… My mom and dad, picking flowers, ramen." She nodded happy with her first answer. "Things that I dislike… bullies, the three minutes it takes to make the instant ramen, and dirt…. And bugs!" she added quickly. "My dreams for the future is to be a successful Kunoichi like my mom. My hobbies are having fun with my cousins and playing pranks,"

Kakashi smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you two." He said referring to the two boys. "Now, you've passed the academy exam but you still have to pass my own exam to stay a Genin," the three stared at him slightly shocked. Mitsuko wrinkled her nose annoyed. "Tomorrow morning we'll meet at training field 8 at 5 A.M. and don't be late," he smiled. "Also… I wouldn't eat breakfast… or you'll throw up." And with that he was gone in a cloud of white smoke.

"Is that really your dad?" Kyo aske.d Mistuko sighed before leaning back.

"Yeah…"

**A/N**

**Bet you weren't expecting that twist! Well maybe you did lol. Well I hope you all liked this chapter. Also I'd like all of you to know I posted a new fic titled Beginnings Aren't So Simple. It is a KakaSaku fic so you guys should enjoy it. Thanks for reading and all of your awesome reviews! They really keep me going. This should only be maybe five or six more chapters at the most! So Please review! **


	11. Teammates

**After All**

_**Chapter Eleven: Teammates**_

Mitsuko growled in annoyance as she threw a pebble into the stream that sat underneath them. She had arrived at the bridge at 4:45 only to find that four hours later her father still had not arrived at the designated destination. "Is your dad always this late?" Kyo asked, if anyone was more annoyed then herself it was diffidently Kyo. Shiro hadn't said a word since he arrived.

"Look yeah my dad's always late but chill would ya?" Mitsuko glared at him before moving to sit next to Shiro. "God I can't stand that guy…" she mumbled to the Hyuga.

"I know what you mean. Too bad we couldn't have had a better teammate," Mitsuko nodded in agreement.

"He is… odd," she said. The two turned and looked at the Inuzuka who was scratching his hair almost as if he was searching for ticks. Mitsuko sighed before a loud pop sounded around them. The group looked up to find Kakashi standing on top of the overhang. He waved.

"You're late!" Kyo and Mitsuko yelled. Kakashi laughed.

"Well you see… I had to stop for breakfast and this little old lady—"

"Liar," the three said.

XXX

Sakura clenched her teeth as her kunai connected with the opponent's sword. Sakura pushed forward causing the rough to fall backwards. If it was one thing these criminals didn't know it was who they were messing with. She looked around the clearing to find her two teammates fighting diligently. She looked back in time to jump out of the way of the man.

He grinned before running at her. She dropped down before placing her hand firmly on the ground lifting her feet up she kicked the man across the clearing. She smiled triumphantly when her chakra enhanced kick sent the man through three trees. She turned around in time to see Naruto and Sai finish off their opponents.

"Grab Kamiko," Sakura said, she moved to Sai who had a good cut on his stomach. Nauto pulled the woman they were protecting onto his back. Sakura brought up her hand to heal Sai's wound but let out a scream as something grabbed her and pulled her away from the group.

"Give me the girl or the girls dead,"

XXX

Mitsuko hid under the nearest bush she could find her. Her green eyes watched her father with keen interest. He stood firm in the middle of the clearing unmoving. In his hand was the 'adult literature' that her mom would kill her if she ever found her reading it.

Green eyes widened when a hand wrapped around her head covering her mouth. She turned around to meet the soft lavender eyes that belonged to Shiro. She instantly relaxed. "You scared the shit out of me," Mitsuko whispered/yelled at him.

"Please forgive me, I didn't want you to scream and give away our position," he said. She nodded understanding why he did what he did. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Mistuko sighed rolling her eyes. "Don't you think it can wait? I mean we're in a test right now. And I know he's my dad but I don't think he's just going to pass me because of that."

"It has to do with the test. If you and I pair up we can get the two bells for ourselves and we won't have to go back to the academy. Then we won't have to deal with Kyo anymore," Mistuko's face instantly lit up and bright as a Christmas tree.

"That's a brilliant idea!" she hugged him, his face turned a bright red.

XXX

Blue eyes widened in shock as he watched the pinkette fall to the ground. Her already red shirt was slowly turning to crimson. Naruto growled in anger. "How could you…" he clenched his fist. "You bastard!" his once blue eyes turned blood red as he ran forward. The man stood there shocked. Naruto's fist collided with the man sending him flying across the already destroyed clearing.

Kamiko shook with fear as she watched the man bend down to Sakura and pulled out the sword that sat through her mid-section. He turned to Sai. "Finish the mission," he growled. "I'm taking Sakura back to the village," Sai nodded and before any words could be spoken the blonde was gone in a flash of yellow and pink.

XXX

"Now!" Mitsuko yelled she ran forward. She threw a few punches and kicks at Kakashi trying to keep him busy. She smirked. Kakashi looked down just in time as Shiro ripped the two bells off of his pants. The Hyuga boy smiled triumphantly.

"We did it Mistuko-chan," the boy smiled. Mistuko cheered loudly before taking her bell.

"Awesome team work Shiro-kun," the silver haired girl blushed. Kakashi stared shocked. He had never thought that only two of the team would work together. He smiled. He couldn't lie he was proud that his daughter had chosen team work over selfishness to pass.

He watched as the two younger of the group cheered loudly. He watched from the other side of the clearing as Kyo walked out of the brush an annoyed expression on his face. He sighed. He couldn't fail them since two of the three had shown what it meant to be a true teammate.

"You three follow me," he said. Mitsuko's smile instantly fell at the seriousness of her father's voice. She looked to Shiro who now looked just as nervous as she. Kakashi came to stop in front of the memorial stone.

"Do you know what this stone signifies?" he asked not turning to face the three genin.

"It's a place that where we can remember those who have died protecting our village," Shiro said.

"I have more than a few names on this stone that were important to me…" the silver haired man said. "Uchiha Obito. Namikaze Minato. Jiraya," he clenched his fist. He turned and faced them. "Do you know what they all have in common?" The three stared at him unsure of what to say. "They are all my teammates, just as you three are. I'm very proud of you Shiro Mitsuko for using teamwork." The two smiled at his acknowledgment. "But, Kyo is also your teammate," they looked down slightly ashamed.

"But Kakashi-sensei! There only two bells if Kyo would have worked with us one of us wouldn't have passed!" Kakashi sighed.

"That's the point. As ninja you need to see underneath the underneath," the three stared at him wide eyed. "I'm going to pass you," they all smiled. "But, you three have to promise me that you'll work on your teamwork. That mean including Kyo. Whether you like it or not the three of you are stuck together,"

"Kakashi! KAKASHI!" The silver haired man turned quickly seeing Yamanaka, her white medical coat was covered in blonde and she looked a wreak.

"Aunt Ino?" Mitsuko asked. Kakashi moved past the group and to the panting blonde who was breathing heavily.

"Ino?" he asked. "What is it," Mitsuko and the rest of the team moved to stand behind the older man.

Ino looked up at him tears in her eyes. "It's Sakura,"

**A/N**

**I know… I'm awful for leaving it there. Don't hate me! I promise I'll updated soon! Also I want everyone to know in advanced that from the dates of December 20 to January 4****th**** I'm going to be visiting family for the holidays… so I won't be able to updated during those two weeks. I'll remind you guys the closer it gets and all that good stuff. Also a quick thing I have a new continuous fic filled with one shots you guys should all go and read it ;) there are KakaSaku in the mix Thanks for all the awesome reviews! We're getting closer and closer to 300 with every updated! **


	12. I Need You

**After All**

_**Chapter Twelve: I Need You**_

"_You're leaving?" the shock was what killed her more than anything. And here she was thinking she would finally be able to tell him the truth. The truth that she had been hiding from him for over a month. But sitting here staring at him decked out in full body gear told her there was no choice for her. That secret was never allowed to be spoken out loud. _

_She tried to swallow the stomach bile that was rising. She could see it, it was written so clearly in that one section of his face. Her bottom lip trembled. Her hand slowly made its way to her stomach but she threw it back down to her side as fast as she could. She sniffled trying to fight back the tears. To fight away the truth that was staring her right in the face. _

_The truth was… she was pregnant… by a man who was so far from her grasps. But she could live with that. She could survive. One day soon she would have a little boy or girl to light up her days and nights. The hardest truth to grasp was the one that was hitting her square in the face. Kakashi was leaving… and he was never… coming… back…_

There was only one thing that cross Kakashi's mind as he ran from the training field, and it was that now that he had come this far, after all the hell he had been through there was no way that it would end here. It couldn't end here. This woman was the love of his life. The mother of his child. And hopefully one day she would be the mother of another child or two. She was and always would be everything he would ever need.

So as he ran through the village at top speed, buildings flying by him. All he could think to do was get to the damn hospital that he hated so much. When he finally reached the hospital doors he was surprised that he didn't take the doors completely off by the force of his entry. He searched the room for anyone who look remotely familiar in the awful place. He took a few unsteady steps into the room. His gut wrenched inside him with every step he took to the nurses desk.

He swallowed hard. "Sakura," he breathed out. "Haruno Sakura. Where is—"

"Kakashi-san!" he looked up quickly to see a young orange haired girl. Her hair was pulled up into a customary sloppy bun, the kind that he had seen Sakura do on many occasions. Her dark eyes carried worry in them as she ran down the hallway. "Sakura-sempai is in surgery now. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san is in there with her. We're doing all we can,"

Kakashi breathed in a sigh of relief. If Tsunade was in there he was sure she would be fine. There was no way that Tsunade would allow anything to happen to her prestigious student. "Can I… can I see her?" he had never sounded so desperate in his entire life. But her nod and reassuring smile made relief wash over him.

"_I got you a gift…" he whispered, as if that was helping her cope with the fact that he would be leaving. She watched as he reached for a poorly wrapped rectangular gift. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man. Like this dumb present was going to fix anything! She grabbed it out of his hand. She looked up at him for a moment trying to find some reaction from him that would tell her what she needed to know… she just needed to know for sure… that maybe there was some little part of him… that needed her just as much as she needed him. _

_She gripped the brown wrapping before ripping it, leaving the front of the large medical book that she had needed sitting in her hand. Her eyes widened slightly before looking to Kakashi for some explanation. "How did you know?" she whispered before opening the front page. One the inside at the top sat the words that hadn't been said to the rest of Konoha yet. _

'_Congratulations on being head of the hospital.' _

_She had to resist the urge to cry. Once Tsunade knew she was pregnant there would be no head of hospital waiting for her. She bit her lip. She traced the binding of the book until her finger landed at the bottom of the page what she saw nearly knocked the breath out of her lungs. She traced his perfect cursive writing. _

'_You're beautiful.' _

_That man… he always knew how to kill her silently. She slammed the book shut. Taking in a deep breath she looked up at him trying to stay as strong as she could. "So I guess this is goodbye," she whispered. She walked forward placing the book on the coffee table. She turned around and walked to the door. She waited until she stood with her back to him the door wide opened. "Goodbye Kakashi," she whispered before walking through the thresh hold shutting the door behind her. _

It had taken Mitsuko much longer to react than it did her father. But what hit her first was being completely terrified. So terrified that she lost balance completely and fell to the ground. It wasn't long until both of her teammates were at her side and helping her stand. It wouldn't be much longer until the three of them were running to the hospital.

Kyo held Mitsuko on his back him being the largest of the two boys with Shiro running right behind. In no time they were at the hospital. Standing in the waiting room. Staring at their sensei who looked ready to loose himself.

"Daddy?" Mistuko whispered. It took Kakashi a few moments before noticing his daughter. When his gray eye landed on her emerald green eyes he snapped. A loud sob escaped his throat before he looked away. Small arms wrapped around him and he quickly hugged the little girl back.

_Kakashi remained still and calm until her footsteps stopped. He closed his eye trying to force his anger way from him. He reached down and grabbed the table that sat in front of him. He lifted up sending the table across the room. The book he had bought crashed into the wall. _

"_Damnit!" he cursed at himself. He plopped down on the couch. He had already wasted so much time that he was late to meet his team. He looked up and glared at the medical book that sat there laughing at him. Taunting him. Reminding him that everything in his life he ruined. He was would always ruin every good thing he had. _

_He let out a calming breath before standing up. With slowly steady steps he walked to the book, binding down he picked up the book the binding was still in place. He closed his eyes tightly hoping that he would be able to forget. He walked over to his book shelf making room for his new book. He slowly slid it into the spot. It fit perfectly almost trying to give him a sign. _

The group looked up hearing the door open. Tsuande stood in front of them her honey eyes looked tired. Everyone sat in silence waiting, anticipating the verdict. "Sakura's going to be okay, she's just going to need a lot of rest."

**A/N**

**To think the original ended on chapter twelve. I deff feel like this is a million times better than the original. I hope you guys agree! Thanks for all the encouragement and wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update again until after the fourth of January since I'm going to be going on vacation and I have a bunch of other fics to update. I'm also writing a Christmas fic. So lots going on. Please review!**

_**IMPORTANT! POLL UP ON MY PROFILE! GO VOTE PLEASE! THANK YOU!**_


	13. Just Say Thank You

**After All**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Just Say Thank You**_

It had only taken three days for Sakura to wake up. And once she had Kakashi had been waiting on her hand and foot. He hadn't left the room in the days that they had been there. Sakura smiled as she watched Kakashi opened the shades for her. Her back was pressed against the back of the bed.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked moving to sit back down at his chair. Said chair had been his bed for the past few days.

"I feel fine. I'll probably get to go home today," Sakura smiled. Kakashi stared at her for a long moment almost as if sizing up what she had said to make sure it wasn't a false truth. "Really Kakashi I'm fine," Sakura said strongly. Kakashi nodded before relaxing his shoulders slightly and leaning back into his seat.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Kakashi finally spoke. "Sakura," the pinkette looked up at him shocked at how serious he sounded. It almost reminded her of the day that he left. A pain shot through her heart making it almost hard to breathe.

"Yeah?" she finally forced out. Kakashi groaned slightly before leaning forward and running a hand through his messy hair. He looked up at her. His lone eye locking onto her large green ones.

"I," he started hoping that the words would just flow but found his mouth open without words coming out. He growled again. "I want you and Mitsuko to move in with me," the words finally came out. Sakura gasped slightly at his request. She thought it would be a long while before they got to that point in their life. After all he had just gotten back. They hadn't been together in years. "I know it's soon… but with what happened…" he looked away from her eyes and looked out the window. "I can't lose you again."

Sakura bit her lip as she was overwhelmed by the amount of emotions that were rising up from nowhere. It had been a long tough road to where she was. Her future somehow looked brighter than it ever had before. Things would be different then she had ever expected. She would get that family that she had always wanted. She would finally get to be with Kakashi.

"I can't stand the thought of not spending every day we have left away from each other," he looked back at her to find silent tears running from her eyes. His eye widened. "Why are you crying?" he sounded slightly panicked.

"Because," she whispered. "I feel the same way."

Kakashi instantly relaxed before moving from his seat to her bed side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I love you so much Sakura," he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her back. "I waited too long to even tell you that."

Sakura smiled before whipping away her tears. Today was one of the happiest days in her life. Nothing could ruin this. What she had gotten. After going through so much hard times nothing could ruin this, and nothing could make this better. The door to the room opened and a woman Sakura had recognized walked into the room.

Kakashi frowned under his mask. Rin would be the one to come in and check on Sakura. Sakura smiled politely. "You must be the new medic nin," Sakura smiled "I'm Haruno-,"

"I know who you are," Rin said in a fake pleasant voice that caused Sakura to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Most new medics were never rude or unpleasant towards her. They always wanted to be on her good side so what was with the dark haired woman?

"Oh," Sakura said politely, well as politely as the fiery pink haired woman could when she was annoyed. Kakashi had to suck in a deep breath. This was not going to end well. There was just something terrifying when it came to those two women. They were plan scary on their own but against each other. The hospital might blow up. "Well I don't know you?" Sakura said her voice made it quite obvious that she didn't think Rin was important.

Rin smirked. "Maybe you should ask Kakashi?" Rin said before placing a chart on the bed. "You're free to go home now Sakura," Rin moved to leave the room a smirk on her face. Sakura wait until the door was shut before she picked up the chart and threw it at the wall.

"Bitch," Sakura said tossing the blanket off of her. She walked to the dresser before pulling out some clothes that Naruto had gotten her. She threw her patient dress on the floor. Kakashi sighed before moving to her side.

"Sakura…," Kakashi said placing a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. Sakura turned around and glared at him for a moment before throwing a long sleeved shirt on over her head. Her glare stayed on him.

"That woman doesn't know who she's started a fight with," Sakura grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on quickly.

"Sakura calm down before you reopen your wound," Kakashi said only to earn another glare from the pinkette.

"Are you sticking up for her?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed. Why did he go and open his mouth? Rule number one. Sakura was always right. How had he forgotten that?

"No I'm not sticking up for—"

"How do you know her Kakashi?" Sakura asked. Even better. There just had to be something in the universe's design that said: No Kakashi you will never be happy.

"She's my old teammate…" he said. Sakura's glare only intensified. It was almost like she had just been rechallenged. If that was one thing Kakashi had learned it was that challenging Haruno Sakura was never a good idea. She always won, and even if she didn't win she would keep going until she won. Kakashi sighed. So much for his happy family.

"Oh that woman had another thing coming if she think she can come in here and take over," Sakura said grabbing her small bag and throwing the toiletries Naruto had brought her. "It is on."

Kakashi stood in the empty room after Sakura had walked out. That was another thing about Sakura once she had her mind set on something it was going to happen. He sighed so today couldn't get any worse. Right? He walked out of the room quickly to find Sakura standing at the nurse's station a smile on her face.

Not just any smile. But the smile that women got when they were planning something. Something that only another woman would think was a great idea. He sighed. Maybe this was why he had strayed away from woman for so long?

"Sakura?" he inquired walking up to Sakura who was chatting with Moegi and another medic he didn't recognize.

"Can you do that for me?" Sakura asked smiling at the two girls.

"Yes of course Sakura-san!" Moegi said before quickly walking off. Sakura grinned wickedly before signing her name on the paper. She turned to face Kakashi with a normal smile on her face. He sighed. Today just couldn't get any better.

Kakashi picked down and grabbed her bag before turning to leave the hospital. Sakura turned to look back slightly happy to find that Rin was now standing in the room. Sakura snuck her arm into Kakashi's before following his arm down until she reached his hand lacing his fingers in his. She winked at Rin before the doors to the hospital shut.

"Where is Mitsuko?" Sakura asked once the two were out of the hospital and making their way to the house that Sakura shared with Naruto.

"Training. Since you were in the hospital I couldn't be with the team so I have them running laps around Konoha," Kakashi said calmly happy to be out of the hospital and far away from Rin. The further away from the brunette they were the more normal Sakura acted. And he loved a normal Sakura.

"Why is she with your new team?" Sakura inquired. It had finally dawned on Kakashi that Sakura had no idea that their daughter had passed the Genin exam.

"Well Mitsuko should be the one to tell you but since she's training I will," Kakashi smiled under the mask. "Mitsuko passes the Genin exam and was placed one team 7."

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment before a large smile spread across her face. "That's so wonderful! Mitsuko has been trying to pass for a year now. Wait, they passes the exam?" Sakura asked looking at Kakashi wondering how in gods name did anyone pass his exam. It wasn't a hard exam if everyone wasn't out for their selves. Which was actually a hard thing to do at that age.

"Well Mistuko and Shiro worked together and were able to get the bells so I couldn't not pass them. Kyo on the other hand is worse than Sasuke was," Sakura smiled sadly as she walked up the steps to the house. She opened the door and the two walked in.

"Aunt Sakura!" Yuki yelled running to the front door. "Is it true that you kick that guys butt who hurt you?"

Sakura laughed slightly at the blonde boys enthusiasm. "No I didn't kick his butt, your father did."

"Ohh… That makes since dad is pretty awesome," Yuki said, nodding. Sakura laughed.

"Where's the rest of the group?" Sakura asked looking around the house and finding it oddly quite. "Dad is at some meeting with Tsunade-baa-chan and Shinobu decided to run with Mitsuko and her team. That boy Kyo is on their team and Shinobu likes him," Yuki said the last part in disgust. Sakura laughed.

"That's so gross boys have coodies," Sakura said only for the blonde's eyes to go wide.

"What's coodies? Is it like a disease! Do I have a disease?" Yuki asked touching his body to see if there was something that hurt he hit his knee that had a scrap on it. His eyes grew larger and he let out a cry. "I found the coodies Aunt Sakura! Save me!" Sakura and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy.

After spending and hour of explaining to Yuki that 'coodies' weren't actually a real thing Naruto had arrived home looking beat and ready for a well-deserved nap. Sakura turned to the kitchen and decided the best thing she could do to help him out was to cook dinner.

It wasn't long until the girls showed back up at the house tired and dirty. "Did Kyo and Shiro head home already?" Kakashi asked. Mitsuko nodded before laying on the living room floor.

"Yeah," she groaned. "Next time can we not do 50 laps around the village dad? I feel like I might die," Shinobu nodded but couldn't find words to actually speak.

"You should be happy he didn't make you do 100," Sakura said to Mistuko.

"Mom! You're out of the hospital!" Mistuko stood up and ran to her mother before throwing her arms around her waist. Sakura smiled before pulling her daughter closer to her.

"Yup, which means that your room should be clean when I walk past it to go to my room later tonight," Mitsuko's face grew pale before running off to shove all of her stuff under her bed.

Later that night after dinner and the kids were in bed and asleep Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto sat in the kitchen talking.

"Naruto—" Sakuta tried to start but was cut off by Naruto.

"Let me start," the blonde said with a tired grin on his face. "Tsunade-baa-chan is going to announce her retirement Friday evening at the winter festival," Sakura's face lit up knowing what that meant. "She's also be announcing me as her successor," Sakura jumped up and hugged the blonde.

"That's wonderful!" She cheered pulling away from him. Kakashi smiled at his student before hugging Naruto as well.

"Your father would be so proud of you," Kakashi said before placing a hand on his shoulder. The blonde smiled before sitting back down.

"Thanks Kakashi," he turned to face Sakura. "Now what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Well… Kakashi and I want to take our relationship to the next level by moving in with each other. So if you want we can just move to—"

"Why don't you two take the house?" Naruto said, Sakura's eyes widened. This was Naruto's house. He had bought it with blood sweat and tears. He had lived here with Hinata. He had gotten this house how them and he was just going to hand it over?

"Naruto…" Sakura said giving him a stern look.

"Look Sakura… The kids and I are going to have to live in the Hokage living coorders anyway. Besides Hinata and I already had plans to give you the house when I became Hokage," he smiled leaning back in his seat. "Just say thank you,"

Sakura laughed. "Okay, Thank you. Hokage-sama," the three laughed.

**A/N**

**Not as long as I had wanted to make it but oh well. I'm trying to write longer chapters since I realized that 1000 words aren't that long. I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'm sorry to say that there are probably only going to be a few chapters left. I have like ten in progress fics right now and that is just way too many for me to handle right now. So thanks for reading and reviewing Next chapter should be up soon and I'm going to try to keep chapters at least 2000 words long! Thanks again for all the support on the fic!**


	14. Almost Perfect

**After All**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Almost Perfect. **_

It had been a long week that was for sure. Sakura, Kakashi and Mitsuko and spent the whole week moving all of Kakashi's stuff from his apartment and into the house. Sakura had even taken a week off of work to get everything ready. Today was Friday, the biggest and most important day of the week. Sakura stood on a step stole trying to hang up the large sign that said 'Congratulations Naruto… we knew you could do it… Believe it!'.

Sakura smiled as she stepped down from the step stool. She took a step back admiring her handy work. No one was going to ruin her party. And if they tried she was going to kick someone's butt. "Aunt Sakura where do you want the chips?" Sakura turned around to see Yuki and Shinobu with their hands full of bags of chips.

"Just go ahead and put them in the kitchen," she said as the two turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Mom, Shiro and I just finished giving out the invitations you wanted us too," Mistuko smiled walking into the house with Shiro close behind.

"Wonderful, where's dad?" Sakura asked.

"Dad is with Kyo they're still training," Mitsuko rolled her eyes. "He needs it," she whispered to Shiro for him to nod. Sakura rolled her eyes. Nothing was going to ruin today. She opened the front door airing the house out. The weather was beautiful. The cold front that had come and the beginning of the week ad already slipped through and the warm Konoha weather was back.

It didn't really feel like November weather with how warm it was, but that was how Konoha was. She stepped out into the warm sun and a gentle breeze flowed past her and into the house. She walked to the side of the house where the clothes line was. She stepped up and started to unclip the white table cloths.

She tossed the tables clothes into the basket before moving to go back into the house. The house was almost completely set up for tonight. She took a step forward only to stop feeling like someone was watching her. She dropped the basket before looking around the surrounding area. She frowned slightly before bending down and picking up the basket and walking into the house.

"Mom!" Sakura jumped when Mitsuko ran out into the living room.

"Yes Mitsuko?" Sakura asked before pulling out one of the table clothes and laying it out over one of the tables Sakura had set up.

"I was just wondering… I got Uncle Naruto a present and I don't know if he'll like it…" Mitsuko said. Sakura looked up from what she was doing.

"I'm sure he'll love it, what is it?" Sakura asked moving to sit on the couch with Mitsuko. Mistuko waited a minute before pulling out a picture frame. Inside was a picture of Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. Sakura let out a small gasp when she saw the picture her eyes watered over. "Where did you find this?" Sakura asked looking up at her daughter.

The picture had been taken before things had really started to heat up with the war with Madara. Kakashi had taken the picture after he convinced her to go out and have fun. It had been maybe we week or two before their relationship had even started. He had told her that she needed to make best with all of her friends before the final battle because there was no security that they would all end up alive in the end.

Sakura smiled it had been the very night that Naruto and proposed to Hinata on a whim. It was the night that she realized that she had fallen desperately in love with her former sensei. Sakura looked away from the picture and then to Mitsuko. "I found it at dad's," she said. Sakura smiled.

"Uncle Naruto is going to love this," Sakura said before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

XXX

It wasn't that long until the family stood in front of the large stage that was set up in the center of the village. Mitsuko sat on Kakashi's shoulder's so she could get a good view. Kakashi looked down at the pinkette his hand cupped hers and she looked up at him and smiled. Thankfully with the busy week the group was having she had forgotten all about her revenge on Rin… or maybe she was just trying to make him think that she had… great…

Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when Tsunade stood up in front of the crowed. Mistuko cheered loudly. "Today I am making my resignation as the fifth Hokage of Konoha," The crowd remained silent. "And I am introducing to you, your sixth Hokage," the crowd cheered. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura clapped her hands wildly as the blonde man stood in front of them. His dream and come true. He had started out as just a plain kid who made trouble for the village to become their hero. Sakura stepped closer to Kakashi and leaned against him. "Never thought I'd see the day," she whispered. Kakashi chuckled lightly.

The festival lasted for a few more hours before Sakura, Kakashi and Mistuko went home to set everything up for the party. Tsunade wouldn't be allowed to make it since tonight would be her official last night of being Hokage. Sakura stepped into the house and moved to the kitchen to start pulling snakes and dishes out of the refrigerator. She turned on the oven and moved to the living room. She glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled.

They had a good twenty minutes before the gang would all be showing up. "Stop stressing," Sakura smiled when Kakashi grabbed the dish that she had been reaching for. He kissed her check before moving to help her. She smiled her life was perfect.

Twenty minutes later Naruto walked into the house with Shikamaru and Kiba on either side of him. "We did it Sakura!" Kiba called. Sakura smiled walking out from the kitchen and into the living room to see the three men.

"Wonderful, everyone should be here soon," she turned back into the kitchen to grab a few more things. She turned around and stopped when she saw that she was alone with Naruto. She smiled hearing Kiba laugh loudly. "Congratulations," she whispered before hugging her best friend. Naruto smiled before pulling her in closer.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, for everything you've done. I don't know where I would be without you," he laughed.

"I could say the same for me," she said.

"Forehead! Where are you?" Ino's shrill voice called out. Sakura laughed.

"In here pig!"

It wasn't long until the house was filled with people. The party was a hit. Only Naruto's closest friends had been there. Everyone was laughing and telling stories about the old days. "Alright everyone! Let's have Naruto open his presents!" Sakura said. The whole group stood around the room as Naruto opened his presents. New weapons from Neji and Tenten. A green jumpsuit of youth from Lee and Gai. And a bunch of other things.

Sakura smiled when Mitsuko stood up to give her present. Naruto smiled taking the wrapped gift. He opened it and took in a deep breath having the same look that Sakura had had earlier that day. Tears fell freely from Naruto's eyes as he placed the picture down on the table. He bent down and picked Mitsuko up. "Thank you Mitsuko," he said picking her up.

"You're welcome uncle Naruto," she said hugging him. A knock on the door caused the room to quite. Sakura growled in annoyance. Who would be showing up now? Why did someone have to come and try and ruin her perfect party. She stood up.

"I've got it Sakura," Naruto said walking towards the door with Sakura hot on his heels. Naruto opened the door only for him and Sakura to stare completely shocked.

"Naruto, Sakura…"

"Sasuke?"

**A/N**

**I feel like such a dick cause I'm leaving this off here… when I say this I mean… that I'm probably going to only be able to update once maybe twice at the most every month. A lot is going on in my personal life so practically all of my fics are going on a moderate hiatus. I will update when I get the chance but right now it looks like it's going to be awhile before I get the chance to update again. I'm so so so so so sorry that I'm doing this to all of you. I really wish I could update like I used to but right now isn't a good time in my life. I hope you all understand and stick with me. Sorry again! Thanks for reading the chapter and reviewing. We've almost hit 300 so I'm super stoked to keep up this fic. Thank you again!**


	15. No Matter How Hard It Gets

**After All**

_**Chapter Fifteen: No Matter How Hard It Gets**_

"Sasuke?" Sakura and Naruto stood completely still. Both had wide eyes as they stared at the man who looked completely foreign to them. Sakura closed her eyes and looked away. She wasn't even sure how to handle thing sort of situation. She had come to terms many years ago that Sasuke would be gone to her. Dead to her. Ever since the day he had tried to kill her. She opened her eyes when she realized that Naruto had moved in front of her.

"Naruto?" she questioned. The blonde Hokage didn't turned around he just continued to stare at the dark haired man who still stood in front of them. Her green eyes moved from Naruto's back and to look at Sasuke. He looked so different. Different from when they were children and even more different from when they were in war. His eyes held no meaning and she didn't know what to do. "Naruto?" she questioned again.

"Sakura. I'm going to go to the Hokage tower. I'm sorry that I can't stay for the rest of the party," Naruto said before grabbing a hold of the door he walked forward pulling the door shut until the wooden door was all that stood in front of the pinkette. She took in a deep shaky breath. She hadn't realized that her breath had been taken from her until she grasped her chest.

"Sakura?" she jumped when a voice called her name. She spun around quickly until she met Kakashi. His long sleeved shirt was rolled up slightly leaving his forearms uncovered. She tried to swallow but found a large lump in her throat. She took in a few deep breaths until she realized that she was starting to hyperventilate. "Sakura!" Kakashi quickly moved to her side before grabbing her and pulling her into him. He spun her so her back was pressed to his chest.

"Sakura calm down. Follow my breathing. I need you to slow down your breathing," He said. All Sakura could do was hear the screaming of her heartbeat in her ears. It was so loud and so over powering. She didn't even understand why she was reacting this way. She couldn't even fathom why Sasuke would even be back in Konoha. Why tonight? Why ever? She stopped breathing for a moment before she let out a loud sob. "Please Sakura. Tell me what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't calm down,"

Sakura swallowed a few times until the lump was gone and she could breath normally again. She turned slightly to look at him. Tears in her eyes as she tried to take in deep breaths. "It's Sasuke… Sasuke is back,"

XXX

It had been a long week for one and only Haruno Sakura. Not only had she had a complete and utter brake down from her old teammate being back in the village she hadn't been able to find out anything about the strange meeting that had happened that evening. In fact she hadn't been able to see Naruto since it had happened well over five days ago. So she spend most days at the hospital pacing back and forth wondering what the hell was going on! She hadn't heard a whiff about Sasuke either from anyone. She had been so worried about the whole fiasco that she hadn't even remembered her plan to make Rin's life a living hell.

She groaned as she plopped down at a chair that sat at one of the many nursing stations. She rubbed her feet through the sides of her heeled shoes. Why had she decided to be so much like her teachers.

"You know, you should probably wear work appropriate shoes," said a voice that Sakura had so conveniently forgotten. Green eyes glared as they meet the brown ones that belonged to Rin.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, her voice dangerously low as if almost inviting the older woman to say another word.

"You know high heels? Well working at the hospital? I don't know why you feel the need to impress people with shoes like that,"

Sakura stood up and walked the few feet to where Rin was standing. "I'm going to ask this because I'm not sure if I'm understanding you correctly. Are you questioning my authority? Or are you questioning the woman who taught me," Sakura said. "Because if I were you I'd choose my words very wisely."

"Sakura-san! You're needed in operating room five! Shizune-san is already on her way there!" Without another word or look Sakura was gone. Leaving Rin standing alone in the hallway with the medic in training who had called for Sakura.

"You should really watch yourself Rin-san. Sakura-san is practically in charge of this hospital. It would be wise of you not to mess with her more then you already have."

XXX

"I mean seriously, that woman Kakashi. There is just something about her that rubs me the wrong way," Sakura said as she walked out of the kitchen. She was wearing black stockings under a pair of tan shorts. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt. Her pink hair was down with a few waves in it from having it pulled up most of the days. In her hands were two mugs filled with hot chocolate.

Kakashi who was packing books into boxes turned around to meet her. Taking her cup the two sat down on the floor. "I'm sorry Sakura, I had no idea that things would be this way. Or that she would act like this," Kakashi said looking up to meet her eyes. Sakura sighed.

"I know. I'm not trying to blame you either. I'm just saying that I don't like the woman," Sakura said in a pouty voice as she blew on her cup of hot chocolate. Sakura moved her legs out from under her and stretched her legs out. She groaned as she moved her muscles. "Kakashi?" she said as he looked up from his cup. "I love you," she smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Good I was starting to worry," he joked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well I talked to Kiba and Shino today they should be able to help us move the furniture tomorrow," Sakura said. "I'll just feel better once you're home with Mitsuko and I," Kakashi nodded before looking back at the book case that was mostly packed away.

"Sakura," Sakura looked up slightly confused at how serious Kakashi's voice sounded.

"What is it?" her voice was quite.

"What's going through your head with all this Sasuke business?" Sakura looked away. She had been avoiding this conversation ever since Naruto's party when she had practically had a break down over the whole situation. She wasn't even sure herself as to why she had reacted the way she had. Maybe it was the way that Naruto had just left excluding her from the whole business all together. He was her old teammate too. She deserved to know what the blonde was doing behind closed doors.

"I'm just worried," she finally let out. Kakashi shifted. She frowned. That was obviously not the answer the older man wanted to hear.

"Sakura."

"Fine Kakashi!" She yelled looking up at him. "What do you want me to say!"

"I want to know what you're thinking! This is a man that you spend years pining after. I want to know if you still—"

"Don't you dare say it!" Sakura yelled. "You know exactly who I love," she glared at him. "I thought I had made it very apparent when we had first gotten together."

"Then why did you react that way?" Kakashi asked.

"Because Kakashi… even though I don't love him anymore I did at one point. I have a lot of memories of him and what he put me through. What he put us through! I was upset that Naruto left to take care of it on his own! He should have asked me to come with him! He should have—"

"Mommy?" Sakura stopped yelling and looked past Kakashi to where her daughter stood half asleep. "Why are you and daddy yelling?" Sakura clenched her jaw. What was she supposed to say now?

"Honey, mommy and daddy aren't yelling." Kakashi said. "Why don't you go to bed sweetheart, you have a busy day tomorrow." Mitsuko nodded before turning around and heading back to her bedroom. Sakura took in a deep breath before looking back up to meet Kakashi's eyes.

"I'm sorry Kakashi…"

"No. I'm sorry Sakura. You would think by now that I would know that you don't love Sasuke," Sakura smiled as Kakashi looked away embarrassed. Sakura stood up and walked across the living room. She stopped when she reached Kakashi. She smiled as she sat down in his lap. Kakashi's arms wrapped around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck a bent down until her lips brushed against him.

"I will always love you Kakashi no matter how hard it gets."

"And I you,"

_**A/N**_

_**Hello all! I am so so so so so so so sorry! As most of you saw I had a friend put up my hiatus for me. I was without a computer for a long time and without inspiration for even longer. I didn't mean to leave you all waiting for so long. I had a lot going on in my personal life. Most of you knew I was married last year. Well now I'm going through a divorce so I was in a very bad place. Thank you guys for waiting for me. I hope you all continue to read and review because I will continue to write. I should be updating more often now. So look forward to the next chapter **_

_**Sakura **_


	16. A Fun Day

**After All**

**_Chapter Sixteen: A Fun Day_  
**

"We'll be gone for about a little over a week," Kakashi said. Sakura nodded as she sipped at her coffee. They family had had a rough week but things were slowly starting to turn back to normal. What ever normal was. Mitsuko joined the two in the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yawned.

"I don't see why we have to be up so early," she complained. "It's not like this guy is going to be awake at this time," Kakashi smiled. Mistuko was definitely Sakura's daughter.

"Well you wanted to be a ninja Mistuko. That mean's taking missions you don't like," Sakura said placing her cup in the sink. The family bundles up for the cold air that comes in September. The three walk together until the reach a breaking point where Mitsuko and Kakashi will leave for the gate and Sakura will head to the hospital. Sakura smiles sadly at her family. She already missed them even though they weren't gone yet.

"I'm gonna go on a head," Mitsuko said. "Love you mom!"

"Love you too, be safe," Sakura said. Sakura looked up when she felt a warm hand grasp hers. Looking up Sakura smiles at Kakashi. This is her life. This wonderful wonderful like. With her beautiful daughter and the man on her dreams. "You'll be home before Mitsuko's birthday?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, I'll make sure we're home before her birthday," Sakura smiled. "But please no surprise party," Sakura frowned causing a laugh to escape from Kakashi's lips. Kakashi looked down at the pinkette before smiling once more. What had he done to be so lucky to be with someone as beautiful as her? "I love you," Sakura looked up into his dark eye. Those had been the words that she would have given anything to hear him say to her eight years ago and now she got to hear them every day.

"I love you more," she smiled before lifting up and placing a simple kiss on his lips. She slowly lowered her self from her tippy toes and back on to flat feet. "Stay safe,"

"Always," he whispered. "And besides its a silly escort mission."

"Oh yes, if I remember well silly escort mission's always go according to plan," Sakura rolled her eyes before sticking her tongue out. Kakashi chuckled.

"Don't worry. We will be fine,"Sakura smiled.

"Alright I'll see you before the 19th," Kakashi said.

"Yup. See you before the 19th," Sakura watched as Kakashit turned around to meet the rest of his team along with the woman that he would be escorting to Suna which was a five day trip walking at civilian speed. She waved good bye as the group walked out of the village. She sighed waiting a few minutes more before turning and making her way to the hospital.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up to see Iruka walking towards her.

"Oh Good morning Iruka," Sakura smiled politely. It had been somewhat awkward for the two after the night that Sakura had stayed the night with Iruka. But even if it would have been easier for Sakura to act like she didn't know him. It was hard for her to do so. Iruka had always been kind and forgiving and more then helpful.

"How are you Sakura?" Iruka asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"Very good. I can't complain," Sakura smiled. "You know Mitsuko's birthday is coming up."

"That's right. I bet she's excited. I bet your proud of her. Passing her exams to young. But it's not that surprising with the family she come from," Iruka smiled down at Sakura.

"Very true," Sakura smiled back. The two walked quietly down the morning streets of Konoha.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked up at the older man, noticing that the academy was coming into view. "Does... does he make you happy?" Sakura's eyes widened at the question. It was odd to hear Iruka so serious about something. "Does Kakashi make you happy?"

"Yes, he makes me very happy," Sakura smiled lightly.

"Good," Iruka said a smile on his face. "I'll see you another time Sakura. Have a good day at the hospital!" Iruka waved good bye before entering the academy.

"Who was that?" Sakura jumped slightly not noticing the dark haired woman who fell into step with her. Sakura's green eyes thinned before turning to look at Rin who was now walking toe to toe with the pinkette.

"That is Iruka. My old teacher," Sakura said before continuing her walk to the hospital. What was with this Rin woman. It was like she couldn't take the hint that Kakashi was and never would be into her. For goodness sakes the man had a child.

"Oh your teacher?" Rin said suggestively. The two woman walked into the hospital. A place where Sakura felt in charge. Where Sakura was in charge. "Like Kakashi," Oh hell no.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said turning around to face Rin who continued to walk further into the hospital.

"I believe you heard me Sakura-_san_," Rin said before continuing her walk.

"No Rin. I don't believe I heard you," Sakura said, her eyes glared at the older woman. Rin stopped before turning around to face Sakura a knowing smile on her lips.

"Oh Sakura-_san,_" Rin said as she looked around the lobby. Moegi and two other girls were sitting behind the desk watching the two. "I believe I said that it's funny how you seem to be such good... _friends_... with all the men who used to be your teachers,"

"I don't think I understand what you're trying to imply Rin," Sakura said before taking a step forward. Her heels clicking on the tile floors. Rin's eyes widened for second before shuffling backwards until she hit the wall. "So what was it that you were trying to imply?"

Rin glared at Sakura. There was no way that she was going to let this little pink haired girl get the better of her. "I was implying that you're a whore," Rin's eyes widened when Sakura's fist whizzed past her head and into the wall behind her. Rin stood frozen. Her legs shook from underneath her. She stared back into Sakura's green eyes that stared her down. Sakura took a step back before dusting her hand of the dry wall that stuck to it.

"If I were you Rin, I would leave this hospital and never come back," Sakura smiled. "You have five seconds to get out of my hospital and if I find that you ask Tsunade to be put back on my roster I assure you, you will wish you never came back to Konoha," Sakura took a few steps away from Rin. "Did I not make myself clear?" Sakura asked, breaking Rin from her trance. Rin stared at her for a moment before running out of the hospital. "Would one of you please call someone to come fix the wall."

"Hai Sakura-san!" Moegi said quickly picking up the phone. Sakura smiled before making her way down the hallway. A small smile made her way to her lips before it turned into a large grin and next thing she knew she was laughing. Oh she couldn't wait to tell Tsuande what she'd done.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! How was that chapter? Thought I'd get rid of the Rin situation and being closure to the Iruka one since we are winding down to the end of the fic. I'm thinking we're going to have about maybe three or four more chapters. More then I originally planned but at least I'm off the hiatus right? Well some sad news is I got a job so I'm not sure how often I'm going to be able to update but don't worry I'm going to still update. Also I'd like to invite everyone to go like the facebook page I have set up just for my ff account the link is on my profile. Just copy and paste into a url and you can like it. I post on it every time I update and what not. Anyway. Thank you everyone for staying with me this whole time. Hope you liked the chapter!  
**


	17. The Old Team 7

**After All**

**_Chapter Seventeen: The Old Team 7  
_**

Kakashi sighed as he walked behind the rest of the group. His hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked down the dirt path the only positive was that they hadn't made it to the dessert yet. A cool breeze blew through the trees and he was happy for once that Sakura hadn't stolen his yellow scarf, he was even more happy that it still smelt like her. He smiled lightly behind his mask. He couldn't wait to be home, this Christmas was going to be the best if everything went according to plan. He looked up watching the area before looking at his team Kyo stood next to the young woman who they were escorting and Mitsuko and Shiro were chatting away.

Kakashi stared at the younger boy for a moment. It was odd that he wasn't as protective of Mitsuko as he thought he would be. She was very strong willed and dependent. Just like her mother. It was also odd for him that he didn't mind the friendship that was slowly growing between the two youngest of his team. Or that- Wait! Are they holding hands! Kakashi let out a loud cough and Mitsuko quickly let go of Shiro's had.

"Mitsuko... switch spots with Kyo," Kakashi said. Mitsuko looked behind her to glare at her dad for a moment before taking a few quick strides and telling Kyo that they were to switch spots.

The woman they were escorting looked down at Mitsuko. She was beautiful with long black hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in beautiful clothes letting the world know that she was something worth talking about. The woman, Miori, smiled at Mitsuko. "I see your teacher cares about you," she smiled.

"Yeah," Mistuko said. "Some time I wished he wasn't so old," she turned around and gave her father a look. Which cause Kakashi to chuckle. Miori smiled.

"Well it must be nice to have someone other then your parents love you unconditionally,"

Mitsuko opened her mouth to tell the woman that Kakashi was her father but stopped when she felt a few chakra signatures moving their way. "Formation one!" Kakashi called out causing the three to move into a triangle around the woman. Miori looked around.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Someone's coming," Mitsuko said quickly her eyes not leaving the surrounding area. Kakashi pulled his hands out of his pockets and wait. He didn't have to wait long until five bandits came out of the woods. Kakashi sighed in relief. At least it would be an easy fight.

* * *

Naruto sat across the way from Sasuke. It had been more then a rough week for him. In fact it had been quite draining. Not only physically but emotionally as well. He hadn't even been able to talk to Sakura or Kakashi about what was going on and it was killing. He was having to make a decision about Sasuke on his own. He wasn't even sure how to go about this. Sasuke had gone into hiding years and years ago. The last that was heard of him was when he had killed Madara riding the world of one evil and after that he was just disappeared.

Blue eyes studied his friend. Sasuke was so different. From the boy he remembered growing up with and from the man he had met in war many of times. This was a man who realized her had nothing. The Sasuke who sat in front of him sat with his eyes down casted not knowing of where else to look. His eyes looked tired and Naruto wasn't even sure if the Uchiha boy could see properly. Naruto sighed before reaching his hand up and rubbing his forehead. He hadn't even been able to spend time with his children because of this whole ordeal.

"What do you think you deserve?" Naruto finally asked. Sasuke didn't move at all. Just continued to sit. His eye brows frowned slightly as if he was really thinking about how to answer Naruto's question. Sasuke opened his mouth but then shut it again. The door opened behind Sasuke and a ninja walked into the room.

"Hokage-sama sorry to-"

"Dad!" Yuki pushed past the man before running to Naruto and not far behind him Shinobu came in as well. The two clung to their father and refused to let go. Naruto frowned. Had he really neglected his children this much. Sasuke watched with half seeing eyes as the two children clung to Naruto. It had finally hit him everything he had given away since he had left Konoha. This could have been his life. Children. A family. He could have had a family. But instead he had thrown it all away.

"Not what you're willing to give me," Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked up at him eyes wide. His arms still wrapped around his two children.

"What?"

"I don't deserve what you're willing to give me," Sasuke said. Naruto felt his chest fill with the sorrow that came from his best friends words. Yes he still considered Sasuke his best friend and always would.

"I think you can prove that you deserve a lot more then what you think," Naruto's hold on Yuki and Shinobu tightened. "Five years you are not allowed to be a ninja nor are you allowed to leave the gates. And from there we will see what else needs to be done."

Sasuke nodded. He smiled lightly at Naruto. It was good to be back in Konoha. And in fact Sasuke wasn't sure or not but he thought that even if he wasn't allowed to leave the gates he wasn't entirely sure that he would ever want to leave.

* * *

Kakashi stepped back from trying up the bandits to a tree. Well at least that was one thing done. He readjusted his scarf before moving his way back to his team and Miori. "Everyone good?" he asked.

"Hai," the three kids said at once.

"Alright lets continue on," he said. "Shiro, up front. Kyo Mistuko you've got back." The team quickly went to their spots while Kakashi went to walk next to Miori. She looked shaken up and wanted to make sure she was okay to continue on. "Are you okay?" Kakashi asked placing his hand on her shoulder as the group slowly started to move forward.

"I, I'm okay," she answered. "How are you so strong?" she asked in awe.

"Years of practice," Kakashi said. "Are you good to continue on. Or would you like to find a place to stay for the night. There is a inn that is less then a mile away,"

"I would like to stay at an Inn this evening," Miori said. Kakashi nodded.

"If you'd like I can carry you the rest of the way so you don't have to walk?" Kakashi offered. This was one of the worst things about traveling with woman.

"I'd much prefer that," she said. Kakashi nodded before binding down in front of her and letting her climb on his back. Once he got a good hold of her on his back he let the rest of team 7 know what the plan was. It wasn't long until the group had made it to the Inn that Kakashi had spoken about. Kakashi stood in front of the old man who owned the Inn.

"We're going to need three rooms this evening,"

"Oh no we don't need three rooms. I can share a room with Mitsuko," Miroi said quickly, her hand lingering on Kakashi's arm much longer then he liked.

"Two rooms would normally be find," Kakashi said. "But I would feel much comfortable having three,"

"I don't understand?" Miroi said.

"Three rooms," Kakashi said ignoring the woman. He waited until he held the three keys in his hands. "First if for Kyo and Shiro, Second is for you Miori, and third is for myself and Mitsuko."

"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate to have a young lady stay in your room?" Miori asked. Kakashi looked down at Miori.

"It would be if Shiro didn't have a crush on her and she wasn't my daughter," Kakashi said leading the way towards the room.

"Daughter?" Miori asked before looking from Mitsuko to Kakashi.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Kakashi is my daddy,"

"Oh..."

* * *

Sakura smiled as she walked into her house. She placed her keys down in the basket that sat on the table when you walked into the house. Today had been a good day. Even though Kakashi and Mitsuko were gone she didn't feel alone. Not at all. Not one bit. She slipped her work shoes off and continued into the house. She walked into the kitchen debating on what she was going to make for dinner or if she was going to go out to eat. She almost had an idea to call Naruto seeing how if had been well over a week since she had seen her best friend. She turned to the phone to see there was a message waiting.

Pressing down the button she waited for the message to be played back. _"Hey Sakura-chan, it's Naruto. I know I know. I haven't talked to you what seems like forever. But I can talk now. If you want you can come over for dinner tonight. I miss you Sakura-chan. Umm. Call me back or just come over," _Sakura smiled before turning around and making her way back to the front door. She grabbed her keys before opening the door to see Naruto standing in front of her. A smile made her way to her lips before she flung her arms around her blonde best friend.

It always felt best to hug Naruto. No matter who was having a bad day when ever she got to hug her best friend the both of them felt a million times better. She felt Naruto's arms hold her closer. She could feel the blonde hold his breath letting her know that he was trying his best to not cry. She hugged him tighter before letting go and looking at him. A smile now formed on his face a a little bit of tears in his eyes. She looked over Naruto's shoulder to find Sasuke. She stared at the man for a minute before she flung her arms around his neck.

It felt so right to be a group again. That team seven was finally together again. That they could all be friends again. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes and Sasuke hugged her back. She had to hold back a sob when Naruto's arms wrapped around the two of them. After staying that way for a moment they all pulled away from each other. They all stood there for a moment. "Ramen?" The three asked.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone. Hope you liked the new chapter! I know I normally update all of my other fics before going back to update another one but I really want to finish this one since it's almost done! Also I'd like to remind everyone that I do have a fan page on facebook the link is set up on my ffn page. So yeah go like it. Anyway. Only like two more chapters I think and this one will be over.  
**


	18. Colder or Warmer

**After All**

**_Chapter Eighteen: Colder or Warmer  
_**

The past week and been a whirlwind for Sakura. She finally had her two best friends in the whole world: Naruto and Sasuke. The three had been almost inseparable since their reunion at the beginning of the week. So now the three of them stood together at the front gate waiting. They were of course waiting for the final and last member of their team: Kakashi. Sasuke stood off to Sakura's side. A long sleeved black shirt and black slacks. He held a small smile on his lips. Naruto was to her other side in his normal Hokage attire. And she her self wore a long sleeved red shirt and black slacks. A few out lines came into view and soon the outlines began to take actual form of the new Team 7.

Sakura's small smile slowly grew larger and larger. "Is that her?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked up and nodded. "She's beautiful," Sakura nodded.

"Mommy!" Sakura wrapped her arms around her daughter before spinning around.

"Did you have a good mission?" Sakura asked placing her daughter back on the ground. Mitsuko nodded. "Good,"

"Hey mom, do you think it would be okay if I could go to dinner at Shiro's house?" Sakura looked up at Kakashi who looked more then exhausted. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. Just make sure you're home before eight," Sakura said and with the Mistuko had left her mother's side and met Shiro who was still waiting for her. Sakura watched them as they walked away. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped when she saw Mistuko reach her hand out and hold Shiro's. She turned back and looked at Kakashi. "When did... how did?" Kakashi sighed.

"I've spent the last 7 days keeping them away from each other. You're turn," Kakashi turned away from Sakura and then looked to Sasuke. "Sasuke," Kakashi stuck his hand out for Sasuke to shake. Once Sasuke reached out and grasped a hold of Kakashi's hand Kakashi pulled the young man in closer and gave him a hug. The team was back together. "It's good to see you,"

* * *

Sakura leaned against the door frame. A cup of hot tea sat in her hands as she watched Kakashi and Mistuko decorate the Christmas tree. A small smile on her face. It was wonderful being able to see her family like this. To have a family like this. Today was in fact Mistuko's ninth birthday. The first thing she has asked for was just for her and Kakashi to decorate the Christmas tree something that Mitsuko had only ever gotten to do with her mother. Now she got to decorate with her father.

"Okay, do you want the angel or the star?" Kakashi asked. Mitsuko pulled out the gold star which was Sakura's favorite.

"This one," Mistuko said. Kakashi nodded in approval before lifting Mistuko up so she could place the star on the very top. Kakashi turned around and placed Mitsuko on the ground. "How does it look mama?" Mistuko asked.

"Beautiful," Sakura smiled as she moved closer to her family. "So what else do you wanna do today?" Sakura asked.

"Is... is it okay if I go hang out with the group?" Mistuko asked shyly. Sakura looked over at Kakashi.

"I don't see why not. But," Sakura said. "You have to meet us at Ichiraku's at 6:30,"

Mistuko smiled before running out of the house a large grin on her face.

"You do know she's going to hang out with Shiro right?" Kakashi asked.

"You do know we're all alone right?" Sakura asked with a smile as she slowly made her way to the bedroom.

* * *

The next week flew by and the next thing Sakura knew she was sitting in her living room surrounded by all her friends and family. She sat on her favorite corner on the couch her one leg tucked under her the other spread out over Kakashi's lap. Sasuke sat on the ground with Mitsuko, Shinobu and Yuki. Naruto sat in a chair a smile on his face.

"So I was thinking..." Sakura said getting everyone's attention. "Since it is Christmas eve... why don't we open presents now?"

"Yes!" The three children cheered before reaching for the nearest present that had their name on it. The adults watched as all the kids opened their gifts. Some were just clothes others were new weapons. Shinobu had gotten a bracelet that Hinata had left for her. And Yuki had gotten a new set of weapons that he had been begging for. Mitsuko got a necklace that held picture of her parents in it. Next the adults passed around their gifts. Sasuke had gotten a new picture frame for his picture of Team 7. Naruto had gotten of course a ton of ramen coupons having not asked for anything else. Kakashi had gotten a new yellow scarf since Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had decided that his was too old to still be used.

"Well where is my gift?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes before handing her their present. She opened it and laughed out loud. Inside was a picture of herself with the most terrifying look of her self. "Really?" she asked through her laugh.

"Well we figured this would be easier to just hang up in your office to scare people away," Naruto laughed only to get a light punch to the arm. Sakura turned and looked at Kakashi.

"You'll have to search for mine," Kakashi smiled as Sakura jumped to her feet. Mitsuko, Yuki, and Shinobu moved out of the way and sat against the couch.

"Let me know when I got cold or hot," Sakura said before moving around the room.

"Warm, getting warmer," Sakura turned around. "Cold!" Kakashi called out. She turned back around and moved closer and closer to the tree. She bent down to look under the tree. "Cold," she stood back up and her green eyes landed on a small box that sat on one of the tree branches. She turned and looked at Kakashi he nodded before she turned back to the box. Reaching up she grasped the box. Everyone in the room smiled as Sakura slowly opened the box. She let out a gasp.

Inside the box at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was white gold with beautiful pink diamonds that together formed a cherry blossom. Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned around she found everyone grinning at her. Kakashi now stood in front of her. He slowly reached out and took the box from her hand before slowly going down on one knee.

"Haruno Sakura would you make me the luckiest man in the world by doing me the honor of being my wife?" Tears freely feel from Sakura's eyes as she stuck her hand out for Kakashi. He took her hand in his before slowly placing the ring on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. She bit her lip before letting a large smile break out on her face.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you," and a large cheer erupted through the house.

**A/N**

**All that's left is the epilogue. :D Thank you guys for sticking with this fanfic. I first posted this fic in 2006. So here is it a much better ending six years later. Hard to believe that I've been writing fanfiction that long. Well anyway thank you again for making this my most read and reviewed fanfic. You guys seriously are the best!  
**


	19. The End

**After All  
**

**Epilogue**

Sakura felt her heart swell with pride as she stared at her oldest daughter. Sakura could feel tears in her eyes as she helped Mitsuko fix her vial. "Mom, please don't cry," Mitsuko said before turning to look at herself in the mirror. Her silver hair was up and small ringlets fell around her face. She was wearing a beautiful white strapless dress. .

"I know, I know. I'm trying not too," Sakura said wiping away her tears with out messing up her own make up. It was hard to believe that her baby was all grown up and was going to start her own family. Sakura smiled. It only felt like yesterday that she had had her own wedding. "I'm just so happy for you."

A small knock on the door made Sakura turn. She opened the door to find her son, Obito. "Dad's freaking out," he said. His silver hair was a mess and sticking up in all directions. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'll take care of it," Sakura said moving out of the room. "Obito, please do something with your hair. Before I do." Obito rolled his gray eyes and his mother before shutting the door. Sakura smiled as she walked down the hallway and out into the court yard where she found her husband of ten years passing back and forth. Sakura's heels clicked on the concrete until she reached Kakashi and took his hand. Kakashi's miss matched eyes met her green ones. She stepped in front of him and took both of his hands in hers. "Calm down love," Sakura said reaching up and brushing her hand through his hair.

Kakashi signed and leaned into her hand. "I'm trying. It's just our oldest daughter is getting married. It won't be long until all of them are gone and adults. She's still my baby,"

"And she always will be. And besides, she's going to marry the best man we could ever hope for."

Kakashi nodded. "I know, I know. I'm gonna go check on her," Kakashi said. Sakura smiled.

"Make sure your son fixes his hair before he steps out of that room. Or you both are going to hear an ear load from me later," Sakura said sticking her tongue out. Kakashi chuckled before turning away and walking the way Sakura had come. Sakura smiled before looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful summer day in Konoha. Sakura flattened her pink dress out before standing up one more.

"Momma?" Sakura turned around. It was her youngest daughter, Saki. Saki was the spitting imagine of Sakura. With short pink that had beautiful white flowers in it. She was wearing a pink dress that matched her mother's. "They're going to start the ceremony soon. Daddy says we should take our seats."

Sakura nodded before walking over to her. Sakura took Saki's had and they walked out of the building and into the field that was filled with seats that held every person the Hyuga's and Hatake's knew. Sakura smiled at Tenten who walked over and hugged Sakura. "I'm so glad this day has finally come," Tenten smiled.

"I know," Sakura said, she looked up and saw Naruto going over what he was going to say for the ceremony and of course Shiro stood at the front breathing heavily. Sakura chuckled slightly. "Go sit down sweetheart," Sakura said, she watched as Saki moved to sit down. Sakura walked up and took Shiro's hands. "You look very handsome today Shiro," Shiro smiled.

"Thanks mom," he said.

"Calm down," she brought one of her hands up and pushed his hair back before cupping his check. Shiro leaned into her hand. "You're going to make a wonderful husband. You two have loved each other since you were eight. I'm pretty sure that you have nothing to worry about," Shiro took in a deep breath before smiling at his soon to be mother-in-law.

The music started to play and Sakura winked at Shiro before taking her seat next to her daughter and son. Sakura glared at Obito. "Nice hair,"

"Thank mom," Obito winked and Sakura smacked him in the back of the head causing his hair to stick up even worse. Sakura smiled as she watched all the brides maids and grooms men walked down the aisle. Sakura stood up and turned to face where Mitsuko and Kakashi walked into the room. Sakura's smile only grew when she saw her daughter's face light up at the sight of Shiro. Sakura turned and looked at Shiro who's face was lit up like Christmas day.

"I give her away," Kakashi said before kissing Mitsuko's hand and then handing her off to Shiro. Sakura reached her hand out and took Kakashi's hand in hers before they both sat down together.

"You know what?" Kakashi whispered into Sakura's hair line. "I'm not even worried about Mitsuko... I know she's in great hands," Sakura smiled before kissing her husband's cheek.

"Yes, yes she is,"

**A/N**

**The end. :) It took me a few times to write the end. I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted to end it. But somehow I think I found the perfect way to do so :) Thanks again for everyone reading this and reviewing it. You guys are awesome!  
**


End file.
